


A family of our own (formerly titled Family)

by Gibbo92



Series: The Lightwood-Bane's. (Alpha/omega) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Childbirth, Difficulties Getting Pregnant, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Knotting, M/M, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Clary Fray, Omega isabelle lightwood, Possible Mpreg, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Smut, mention of MPREG, miscarriage of a twin, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Alec wants nothing more than to give his husband, his Alpha Magnus a family however due to his abuse of the heat suppression rune his heats are irregular making it difficult for him to get Pregnant.Will Alec ever manage to give Magnus the family both of them desire?I Have changed the name of this story it is now titled a family of our own (was originally titled Family)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane's. (Alpha/omega) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134548
Comments: 110
Kudos: 348





	1. Morning sickness or stomach bug

**Author's Note:**

> An alpha/omega story. If the idea of male pregnancy offends you then this might not be story for you.
> 
> Also I've noticed that Isabelle is mainly an Alpha in these types of stories never an omega which is why I have made her one.

**_ Morning sickness or stomach bug. _ **

Magnus woke up to the sound of his husband throwing up for the fourth time this week, with a sigh Magnus pulled on his robe and headed into the bathroom, it broke his heart seeing his Omega slumped over the toilet breathing heavily.

“ oh Darling, this is the fourth time this week you’ve thrown up" Magnus knelt down and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Alec’s back “ I think you should see a medic at the institute or at least Catarina"

“ I’m fine Magnus, I still reckon it’s a bug of some form" Alec tried to sound convincing but he knew he was failing.

“ A bug that makes you only throw up in the mornings?, I know you dont want to consider it but I think you could be pregna...”

“ Dont Magnus, I’m not pregnant, you know I cant get pregnant, we've been trying for a 2 years and I still havent once had a positive test, I’m a shitty Omega who cant provide pups for his Alpha” As Alec went to stand up another wave of sickness hit him.

Magnus sighed, Alec was right, they had been trying for a year before being told that due to excessive use of the heat suppression rune had made Alec’s heats irregular and whilst it wasnt completely impossible for Alec to get pregnant but it did lower his chances.

“ Darling your not a shitty Omega, pups or no pups your the best Omega an Alpha could ask for"

Alec leaned against the bath “ but if I hadnt over used the heat suppression rune we would have a family”

“ Your not to blame for that darling, your people are to blame for making male Omegas feel like they arent worthy of being shadowhunters” Magnus sat next to Alec on the floor, Alec rested his head on his shoulder, Magnus wasnt sure how long they were sat there for before Alec pulled himself up on to his feet.

“How you feeling now?”

“ I dont think I’m going to throw up again, I feel a little hungry actually”

“ Okay Darling, but just some toast nothing too rich then it’s back to bed for you, you need to rest"

“ I cant Magnus, I’ve got new Shadowhunters coming to look around, a mountain of paperwork, Jace is still Idris with Clary and the twins, Elaine has still got a cold so Iz and Simon are with her so its just leaves me, and Underhill today. I cant take time off”

Magnus sighed, he should really argue the fact that Alec needed to rest but he knew Alec wouldnt agree especially if half his team wasnt there. “ okay Darling, but promise me that the moment you start feeling sick again you will call me?”

“ I promise”

♡♡♡

After Breakfast Magnus had portaled Alec to the institute, He instantly regretted not taking Magnus’s advice and going back to bed, the moment he stepped out of the portal he didnt stop, he was greeted with Underhill who was in a panic, apparently over night the security system crashed and they couldnt reboot it for 4 hours, and now 3 cameras weren’t working, so he had to go solve that issue, luckily it was just a glitch in the system, then the new trainees had a arrived, so he had showed them around and answered any questions they may of had and split them into groups to watch how different parts of his institute worked so by the time he reached the office, it was way past lunch time and he hadnt even started on the paperwork, he slumped down his chair and rested his head on the desk.

Alec wasnt sure how long he had dozed off for, he was woken suddenly by a knock at the door, he looked up to find Cat standing in the door way.

“ He sent you to check up on me didnt he?” Alec was slightly annoyed why couldnt his Alpha trust him.

“ Actually no Magnus didnt, Izzy asked if I would come and check out Little Elaine to make sure she was getting better, apparently she doesn’t trust the doctors here as much as me” Cat let out a chuckle, she never thought she would see the day where shadowhunters would prefer a downworlder to their own kind, just goes to show that Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane was doing a great job.

“ Oh.. how is she?” Alec felt a little foolish

“ getting better, she'll be back up on her feet and wrapping those shadowhunters around her little finger soon enough"

Alec couldnt help but chuckle, she was right though Izzy and Simon’s daughter had everyone here wrapped around her little finger, she knew just how to get them to do what she want and it was no different with Alec, he loved his nieces and nephew and couldnt imagine a life without them however it hurt deeply seeing his brother and sister with their families knowing he would probably never had children himself.

“ Alec, I asked you a question?”

“ Huh sorry? What” Alec shook himself out of his daze.

“ I asked why would Magnus ask me to come and check up on you”

“ Oh, I.. every morning for the last four days I’ve been throwing up when I wake up and like normal Magnus is fretting”

“ When was your last heat Alec?”

Alec felt his face heat up

“ No need to get embarrassed after all I do spend 99.9% of the time as your doctor instead of your actual doctor” Cat shut Alec’s door and sat in front of him.

“ That’s because I trust you more, it was a about a month ago”

“ And I can presume you didnt use any contraceptive medicine and you and Magnus tied”

“ the angel, really cat?”

“ I know they are embarrassing questions but they are important Alec”

“ no I didnt use any contraceptive medicine and why you have to know this I dont understand but yes we did "

“ Because if your only throwing up certain times of the day and you used no form of contraceptive and you both tied then Alec I think there’s a good chance that you could possibly be pregnant” Cat smiled, she really hoped that was the case, she seen the effect it had on her friends when each time Alec did have a heat and he didnt get pregnant

“ But I cant get pregnant because of me , you know that Cat, you were the one who told us"

“ Alec I didnt say it was impossible for you to get pregnant because of your over usage of the suppressant rune and your irregular heats just that it could be greatly difficult and that you should brace yourself that it may never happen"

“ but if I was pregnant surely I’d have some kind of feeling and there would be a change in my scent and if that was the case Magnus hasn’t notice anything" Alec felt a little bit of hope that what Cat was saying could be true but he didnt want to set himself up for yet another heart break.

“ Not always, Sometimes a change in your scent doesn’t happen straightway sometimes it takes until the 14th week of pregnancy and sometimes in rare cases it doesn’t change at all”

Alec said nothing he was processing Cat's words, when he had first presented as a omega, he despised his second gender and everything to do with it and never wanted children but after Meeting Magnus, everything changed, he showed him that there was nothing wrong with being a male Omega or gay, it was the Clave who was wrong about Male omegas and they were just as capable as women omegas, it made Alec want a family

“ I can check with my Magic or If your not quite ready to find out, I’ll leave this pregnancy test with you" Cat snapped her fingers and test appeared on the desk “ and you can take it when your ready?”

“ Can you leave the test?”

“ Of course Alec, ill leave you to get on with your paperwork if you need anything let me know, don’t worry I wont tell Magnus about this, doctor, patient confidentiality and all that" Cat stood up and opened a portal

“ Thanks Cat, Say hi to Madzie for me and that I’ll come and see her soon”

“ I will do, take care”

Alec watched as Cat stepped through the portal, he looked down at the pregnancy test, he cautiously picked it up and sat back in his chair and stared at it, could he be pregnant?, Alec was shaken from his thoughts by a knock at the door, he quickly shoved the test in his desk draw before telling whoever was at the door to come in.

“ Hey Big brother, someone wanted to come and say hi to uncle Alec before having a late lunch” Izzy was stood in the door way with her daughter who was wiggling in her mothers arms so she could get to Alec

“ unca Alec!”

“ E, how’s my pretty baby?, are you feeling better?” Alec rose up off the chair and walked over to take his niece in his arms.

“ Cat gave me yucky medicine but said it will help me feel better quicker"

“ Well that’s good, I’ve been missing my little assistant, I cant run the institute without you, I need your help to keep uncle Jace inline dont I?”

“ unca Jace naughty, me keep him inline” Alec chuckled as Elaine tried to put on a serious face but just looked adorable doing so.

“ That’s right, now why dont you and mommy go get some lunch, so you can get better even quicker"

“ okay, Bye Unca Alec” Elaine placed a sloppy kiss on Alec’s cheek before allowing herself be passed back to her mother.

“ Bye bye E, Bye Izzy"

“ bye Alec”

Alec watched as they left his office, his heart ached, whenever he was around his nieces and nephew it was like his heart was whole but whenever he was left to his own thoughts he was reminded that it was only temporary that his heart would never be complete without his and Magnus own family, with sudden found confidence he walked over to the draw and pulled the pregnancy test out before heading into his own private bathroom.

Once he did what he needed to do he left the pregnancy test on the back of the toilet with the result window down, he set his phone for two minutes before sitting down on the stool he always kept there, Alec closed his eyes, he tried to be optimistic however it was hard to ignore the negative thoughts in his head.

“ **_Your a shitty omega"_**

**_“ you only have yourself to blame”_ **

**_“ Its your fault”_ **

**_“ Your alpha deserves someone who can give him pups”_ **

**_“ Your only good for an alpha’s knot”_ **

**_“ You have no purpose"_ **

**_“ You will never be pregnant"_ **

Alec was brought out of his thoughts by his phone going off. He stood up on shaky legs before walking over to the pregnancy test and picking it up, he turned over the test and cried


	2. Can wishes come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say I'm absolutely blown away how many people have commented, left kudos and have booked marked this and it was only the first chapter, Thank you.
> 
> Secondly my plan is to upload one chapter a week, the day will vary however if I miss a week please forgive me because my country is currently in lockdown, schools are closed so I'm having to home school my daughter which is not a easy job as she has additional needs but I'll try my hardest to update once a week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

**_ Can wishes come true?  _ **

Isabelle had just returned to her and Simon’s room with Elaine fast asleep in her arms, she tucked her into their bed before sitting beside her stroking her hair, she was about to stand up when Simon came in.

“ She’s asleep?” Simon sat down next to Izzy and placed a kiss to her cheek.

“ yeah I think the excitement of feeling well enough to leave the room was all a bit to much, I took her to see Alec, somethings up with him? He didnt seem himself” Izzy had noticed it when he was passing Elaine back to him, it’s a look she had seen many of times.

“ Why dont you go see him, I’ll keep an eye on little miss” Simon knew she couldnt help but feel guilty that they had fallen pregnant so fast yet Alec and Magnus was struggling

“ Thank you Simon”

Izzy leaned over and placed a kiss on Elaine’s forehead before pulling Simon in for a quick but passionate kiss.

♡♡♡

Izzy walked into Alec’s office expecting to see Alec hunched over his desk working but was surprised when he was no where to be seen, she was about to leave when she heard sob coming from the bathroom.

“ Alec, are you okay" Izzy leaned against the door and knocked.

“ yeah" Alec tried to sound normal but without any luck.

“ No your not, either let me in or I’ll kick the door down" Izzy waited

“ Izzy I told you I’m fine"

Izzy knew when her brother was lying to her “ _Alec_ I’m going to count to three and if you dont answer the door I’m going to kick the door down" Izzy paused “ fine 1..2."

“ okay, okay Jeez dont break my door down.”

Isabelle heard the click open, she let out a gasp there her brother was, his eyes were red and puffy and he was obviously trying to not cry anymore, as she pulled him in for a hug she noticed the pregnancy test and knew exactly why he was crying.

Alec wasnt sure how much time had passed Since Izzy wrapped her arms around him but he couldnt be here at the institute he needed his Alpha but unfortunately he had mountains of paperwork to do.

Sensing this Izzy pulled away “ forget the paperwork, I’ll do it, go to Magnus"

“ I cant ask that of you, you have E to look after”

“ She’s asleep and will probably sleep for the next hour and half which will give me plenty of time to get started and if needs be I’ll get Underhill to give me a hand. So stop fretting and go home. Shall I call Magnus for a portal?”

“ Thank you Izzy, no need, I could do with a walk to process this first, I’ll just worry him if he sees me like this"

“ Okay Big Bro, stay safe and let me know when you get home"

“ yes Mom” alec rolled his eyes “ anyone would think your the eldest sibling” Alec grabbed his phone from the bathroom and before leaving he pressed a kiss to Izzy cheek.

♡♡♡

Magnus spent the day distracted, luckily he had no clients or high warlock business to deal with or it could of been disastrous, it had been several hours since Alec had left for the institute and normally he would at least receive one message from him no matter how busy he was it was worrying him, could it be that Alec was mad at him for mentioning the P word.

It was a difficult situation for both of them, Magnus had always wanted a family however he had never found that one he wanted a family with so he unofficially adopted downworlders that needed guidance in the shadow world, Raphael Santiago was on of them but then he met Alec, someone he shouldn’t of wanted after all not only was he a shadowhunter but he was on of the worse he was a Lightwood in fact he remembered the day when Maryse lightwood told him she was pregnant, he had just laughed and told her he didnt care about her little brat however the moment he laid eyes on the omega and watched him nervously stumble over his words he fell in love, sure it had been a lot of work to undo the years of abusive Alec had received from not only the Clave but his own parents but they had got there in the end.

But unfortunately due to negative views on male Omegas Alec had over used his heat suppression rune which unfortunately had made it hard for him to conceive, it broke Magnus heart watching his mate be in pain when either another month had past and no heat came or when he would have one but wouldnt get pregnant.

They had talked about Alternative ways of having a family. Adoption was the only one Alec hadnt said no to however in the shadow world there wasnt such thing as an adoption agency, there wasnt really a need, orphaned shadowhunters were normally given to an institute to share the care and well downworlders you would think there would be a use for one especially for warlock’s as majority of the time they were rejected by their birth mothers, the majority of warlocks were born to human mothers and seen as abominations so it wasnt the best option for a couple who wanted a family as soon as possible.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his wards shift and the familiar sound of his husbands combat boots on the hard floor, Magnus looked at the time noticing it was only 4PM normally Alec would still be at work until at least 9PM

“ Darling your home early” That’s when he noticed Alec’s red puffy eyes “ What’s wrong darling”

“ I.. we... I mean....Fuck" Alec tried his hardest not to cry as he didnt want to worry Magnus.

“ oh Alexander, what’s the matter baby?” Magnus guided Alec to the couch before summoning up some hot tea for him, once Alec was settled on the sofa with his tea in his hand Magnus sat beside him.

“ I Saw Cat today, she was checking up on E and popped into see me and I kind of accused you of sending her" Alec looked at Magnus who rolled his eyes before continuing” and when she asked why would you I told her about me throwing up and you fretting which then lead on to another conversation”

Magnus watched as Alec took a sip of his tea and taking a deep breath to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall, he had a sneaky suspicion now what the tears were about but he let Alec continue.

“ so after some embarrassing questions she gave me her opinion and well she left a pregnancy test which I.. I.. d..I..d” Alec had been on the verge of tears the whole time but he couldnt stop himself he burst into tears.

“ And it was negative wasnt it darling, I should of been there with you, your not alone in this what hurts you, hurts me" Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and let his mate cry, he wanted to cry to but he needed to be strong for his omega, he would have his turn later when Alec was in bed

“Magnus" *hic* “ it" *hic* “was” *hic* “ positive" Alec pulled out of his Alpha’s embrace and looked at him directly. 

“ I’m pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks on the last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> 💚💚💚


	3. Best surprise ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thanks again to everyone who has commented, left kudos and bookmarked it means so much that you all are enjoying it. 
> 
> And secondly: Thank you to everyone who left votes on my author note ( which has now been deleted) the name that had the most votes was Celine Isabelle Herondale, she will show up in a future chapter.

** Best surprise ever **

Never in a million years did Alec expect the test to be positive but when the timer had gone off and he picked up the pregnancy test to find a positive result he was powerless to stop the tears from falling he was pregnant, he was having his Alpha’s pups, it was finally their turn. 

“ Magnus. Magnus” Alec waved a hand in front of the Alpha's face, oh god I’ve broken him Alec thought to himself. 

Magnus was shocked 

Magnus was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he fell Alec shake him roughly, he looked at his mate “ your pregnant?” 

“ Yes Magnus” Alec pulled the pregnancy test from his Jacket and passed it to Magnus “ I’m pregnant, we're having a pup!”

  
***SMUT***

Magnus growled as he pulled Alec on to his lap, he wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his other hand in the back of Alec’s hair and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. 

Neither men could get enough of each, the kiss was messy and urgent, Magnus felt Alec grow hard against him and caught the familiar scent of Alec’s arousal. 

Alec moaned into the kiss, his cock was hard and he felt his boxers get damp with Slick, suddenly he found himself with his legs wrapped around Magnus waist as Magnus stood up, neither men broke the kiss as he was carried through to the bedroom and was lowered to the bed. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec’s mouth to catch his breath “ I cant believe our pup is growing inside of you” Magnus pressed hand to Alec’s flat abdomen “ cant wait for you to look all round and pregnant with our pup, my perfect Omega” 

“ Please Alpha, I need you” Alec whined as he turned his head to the side in an act of submission, Magnus growled again as he pressed kisses and licked at Alec’s mating bite, he knew how much it made Alec squirm, with the hand that was on Alec’s abdomen he slowly slid it down and pressed his hand against Alec’s confined cock. 

Alec bucked up against Magnus’s hand, he wanted him to take him, fuck him and knot him. 

Magnus kissed up the side of Alec’s neck, stopping at his ear “ can I take you, knot you, make love to you my sweet omega" 

“ please Alpha, I need you” 

Magnus sat up between Alec’s legs and snapped his fingers, ridding them of their clothes, Magnus didnt waist any time taking the tip of Alec’s cock in his mouth, he licked around the slit tasting the precum that forming at the top before taking him half way down 

Alec with one hand buried it in Magnus hair guiding him as he bobbed up and down whilst the other hand gripped tightly at the quilt “ fuck Alpha" Alec tried to thrust up into his Alpha’s mouth however Magnus held his hips down as he pulled off. 

“ Nu uh. Let me take care of you Alexander" He immediately took Alec back all the way down, licking and sucking as much as he could. 

Alec threw his head back and gripped Magnus’s hair even harder which caused Magnus to moan around his cock. “ No more, I dont want to cum in your mouth, I need your knot Alpha” 

Magnus came off Alec with a pop “ okay baby, whatever you want” Magnus sat up between Alec’s outstretched legs, taking hold of both his ankles he encouraged Alec to bend his knees with his feet flat on the bed, he teasingly ran his fingers from the base of Alec’s cock, over his balls and down his crack, Magnus sharply inhaled his omega was soaked. 

“fuck baby your soaked” Magnus carefully slipped a finger inside of Alec, immediately the muscles clamped down on his finger. 

“ Relax baby” Magnus ran a soothing hand over Alec’s shin, he felt Alec loosen around his finger, he took that as sign to start moving his finger in and out making sure to press against Alec’s prostate, Alec wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in time with Magnus’s movements. 

After a few more teasingly presses to Alec’s prostate, Magnus withdrew his finger, he didnt give Alec much chance to mourn the loss of his finger before pushing two straight in and against his prostate. 

Alec arched his back and cried out he could feel himself getting wetter. Magnus twisted and spread his fingers apart stretching Alec’s hole. 

“ Enough. Knot me Alpha" Alec albeit screamed, he wanted his Alpha to claim him over and over again. 

“ Ok pretty boy" Magnus moved from between Alec’s legs to lie beside him “ Roll on to your side” 

Alec did as he was told, once he was position he felt the head of Magnus cock pressed against his hole before sliding in, Alec clenched down on Magnus. 

“ You feel incredible, perfect just for me, I cant wait to take you in this position when your heavily pregnant” Magnus was rocking against Alec the whole time he was talking. 

Alec didnt reply he was just so overwhelmed, his Alpha was rocking against him constantly applying pressure to his prostate, after a few minutes and many kisses to the back of Alec’s neck, Magnus grabbed his hip and withdrew until just the tip was inside. “ Brace yourself darling” was all he said before slamming back in as hard as he could. 

Alec threw his head back, he couldnt stop the cry from leaving his mouth, the pressure on his prostate, the drag of Magnus cock against his walls produced more slick around Magnus’s cock. 

Magnus felt his knot starting to grow and knew it wouldn’t be long until he wouldnt be able to pull out as far. “ fuck Alexander you feel incredible, I’m going knot you and fill you up with my cum” 

“ Come on Magnus do it please" 

Magnus felt his knot catch on Alec’s rim, he threw arm over Alec’s waist and began stroking his cock “ Magnus, harder I’m close" 

“ Me too darling" Magnus pushed Alec so he was lying on his front and rocked harder into him, which in turn caused Alec’s cock to rub along the bed sheet 

Alec moaned and sobbed into the pillow he wanted to cum but he couldnt quite get there, Magnus was on the verge of cumming but he wanted Alec to cum first so he leaned down and whispered low and with an edge to his voice “ Cum" 

Alec felt his orgasm rip through him he vaguely felt Magnus cum inside of him before passing out. 

*** END OF SMUT***

♡♡♡ 

Alec wasnt sure how long he had been out for but knew it hadnt been that long as he and Magnus was still tied, Magnus had cleaned the both of them and the bed with magic and now had his arm over Alec’s side and was gently rubbing his hand over Alec’s flat stomach. 

“ There’s my pretty boy" Magnus placed a kiss to Alec’s cheek as he turned his head to look at him “ I cant believe we are having a baby" 

“ I know" Alec closed his eyes, he wasnt the most talkative after sex but also he was emotionally exhausted from the days events. 

Both men lay there quietly, however now Alec had a chance to process it all he couldnt stop the negative thoughts going through his head 

**What if I’m not actually pregnant and it was a false positive**

**What if I am but I lose our pup?**

**What if Magnus decides he doesn’t actually want me or the pup**

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears falling, Magnus felt Alec tense.“ Alexander what’s wrong my love and dont lie to me” 

“ Do you still want me. And the pup now I’m pregnant” 

“ Of course darling, why would you ever think that?” Magnus wished his knot would go down so he could actually look at his husband better. 

“ I just. What if I’m not actually pregnant, you can get false positives , or what if I am and I lose our pup. Fuck. what’s wrong with me I should be happy and smiling but from the moment I’ve found out all I’ve done is cry about it" Alec couldnt stop the sob that left him, luckily it was that moment that Magnus’s knot had decided to go down so he quickly sat up and cleaned up with his magic before pulling Alec up on to his lap and his arms. If Alec hadnt been crying he would of been in awe of his husband’s strength, 

Magnus rubbed a soothing hand down his back “ darling every pregnant person have these worries its completely normal, it’s just probably more intense for you. For us. as we’ve been trying for so long with no luck, I would be lying if I wasnt worrying about the same things” 

“ Really?” Alec pulled back to look at his Alpha 

“ Of course Alexander. Look why dont we get an early night and you can take the day off and then we can send cat a fire message asking if she could come and give you a check up” 

“ I’ve got loads of paperwork to do, I left Izzy doing it, she found me in the bathroom crying and offered to make a start but E is still poorly and needs her" 

“ are you able to do it from home?” 

“ Well yeah but...” 

Magnus held a hand and stopped him “ I’m sure they can survive without you for one day, so tomorrow we will go pick it up and come home.. no arguing Alexander, it’s not just you anymore” He placed a hand on Alec’s stomach. 

“ Okay, you win, I’ll do my paperwork at home and please send Cat that fire message” Alec huffed and leaned into Magnus breathing his scent in whilst Magnus ran his hand up and down Alec’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did everyone think, I know this chapter was mainly smut but I hope you enjoyed it still. 
> 
> See you all next week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> 💚💚💚


	4. Maybe baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of emotional one ( in a good way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Anyone want another chapter lol. Its currently 2.45am in the uk which means its officially my birthday & I thought why not give you all a gift. (Also I really want to share this chapter with you all its one of my favourite ones 
> 
> Enjoy.

_**Maybe baby?** _

Alec slowly came to, after lying in his Alpha’s arms last night for a while Magnus had left Alec to have a shower whilst he ordered take out well summon takeout to be more precise, after they had eaten they had headed back to bed, Alec was about to roll over to snuggle into his when he felt a wave of sickness, quickly he threw the covers off himself and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
Magnus had woken up just as Alec made a dash for the bathroom, he couldnt help but let out a sigh, he had been really worried about Alec when he first had started throwing up but now whilst he was still worried, it was reassuring knowing there was now a reason for it, Magnus climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe before going after Alec to make sure he was okay.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Once Alec had finished being sick, Magnus guided him back into the bedroom and back into bed, Alec tried to put up a fight but Magnus was having none off it, before Magnus would of let him off but now Alec was pregnant he felt even more protective.  
  
“ I’m feeling better Magnus, I dont see why I cant eat breakfast in the kitchen like I have done every morning" Alec huffed as Magnus walked into the bedroom with some toast.  
  
“ yes but that was before you were pregnant, _Please_ Alexander” Magnus placed the tray on Alec’s lap Before sitting beside Alec  
  
“ okay Magnus”  
  
“ Good, now eat your breakfast, whilst I have a shower and dont you dare get out of bed until I’m back” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before standing up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
Alec took a bite of his toast before leaning back, he couldnt help but smile so the overprotective starts now he thought to himself.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Alec felt better now he had some food in him, whilst he was waiting for Magnus to finish up In the shower he decided he would send Cat a fire message asking if she was free to come over to the loft sometime today. Her reply came just as Magnus came out of the bathroom.  
  
“ I Messaged Cat..dont worry I didnt leave the bed the paper was right there" He pointed to the bedside table “ she will be over at lunch when she’s finished her shift"  
  
“ good, hopefully that will give us some reassurance. How are you feeling"  
  
“ I wont lie and say that I’m no longer having the thoughts I had last night. I’m still worried and scared but I dont necessarily feel like I’m going to burst into tears every second”  
  
“ That’s good, you said last night that Izzy found you, does she know?”  
  
“ I didnt say anything to her, I was to busy crying but if she saw the test result she never said anything. If she does know is that a problem?”  
  
“ Of course not Alexander she's your sister”  
  
“ Well I suppose we will find out when we go pick up my paperwork"  
  
♡♡♡  
  
After lazing about both men had got dressed before portaling to the institute, Alec was surprised to see Izzy and Jace sat at his desk.  
  
“ what’s going on here" Alec waved a hand between the two “ Shouldn’t you be in Idris seeing your grandmother" Alec looked at Jace.  
  
“ Yeah but we decided to come home early after we got Izzy's fire message" Jace stood up and walked towards Alec “ I’m sorry Alec, I wish I could click my fingers and make it happen for you" Jace pulled him into a hug.  
  
It took a minute for Alec to realise what Jace was talking about, obviously Izzy must of thought that the test was negative.  
  
“ Thanks Jace, it means a lot to us” Magnus spoke up.  
  
Alec just nodded at Jace as he pulled out of the hug. “ Shouldnt you be looking after E? How is she?" He turned to Izzy who was busy signing some paperwork.  
  
“ Elaine is a lot better today thank you, Clary offered to have today so me and Jace can get your paperwork up to date"  
  
“ you dont have to do that. I was going to take it home with me"  
  
“ yes well now you dont have to, I mean it Alec let us hold down the fort for a couple days, you always do this, you need time to grieve. Your always here when we need you so let us do this for you Parabatai” Jace placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder.  
  
“ He’s right darling, let them take over for a couple of days, you need a break" Magnus carefully chose his words it was obvious that both had no idea that Alec was pregnant and he didnt want to alert the fact.  
  
“ if your sure"  
  
“ Yes we are Alec, we’ve got it, go home and be with Magnus, if anything urgent crops up we will call you”  
  
“ Okay thank you” Alec took hold of Magnus hand and stepped through the portal that he had just opened for them.  
  
“ did you not want to tell them that your pregnant?” Magnus sat down on the sofa next to Alec  
  
“ No yet, I’m still terrified something will go wrong”  
  
“ okay darling, what would you like to do now?” Magnus pull Alec into him.  
  
“ dont you have any clients today?”  
  
“ No I cancelled them all last night, dont look at me like that, I found out my husband is expecting my pup last night, you cant blame me for wanting to be with you not with clients”  
  
“ Okay, Can we just sit and cuddle until Cat gets here” Alec snuggled in tight he needed to be close to his Alpha.  
  
“ Of course Alexander, in fact there is nothing I want more than to cuddle up with my beautiful omega” Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Neither men did much for the morning at some point Magnus had turned the tv on to catch reruns of some fashion show whilst Alec read some of his book before dozing off.  
  
“ wakey wakey sleepy head, Cat will be here soon and you could do with something to eat and drink before she gets here”  
  
Alec sleepily pulled himself into a sitting position “ mmm..what time is it?”  
  
“ a little after twenty to 12, what would like to drink...no coffee”  
  
“ Really?”  
  
“ Dont look at me like that, no caffeine when your pregnant”  
  
“ I think I’m allowed one or two, I remember Clary and Izzy having a couple of cups of coffee a day"  
  
“ That may be the case but until Caterina tells us differently no coffee”  
  
“ Fine, I’ll have a glass of water, and a sandwich”  
  
“ Okay Darling” Magnus snapped his fingers and a sandwich and a glass of water appeared in front of Alec.  
  
“ Are you not eating?”  
  
“ I had something before I woke you up. Now eat up Catarina will be here shortly"  
  
“ Yes Alpha” Alec rolled his eyes.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Magnus had just cleared up lunch, when a portal appeared in their living room and cat stepped through the portal.  
  
“ Thank you coming Catarina”  
  
“ No need, I’ll do anything for my two favourite people, so why dont you tell me what I can do for you both?” Cat had a sneaky suspicion and she so hoped she was correct.  
  
“ I took the pregnancy test and...and” Alec’s voice broke, Cat felt a wave of sadness, Maybe her suspicion was wrong.  
  
“ Its okay darling" Magnus rubbed the small of Alec’s back “ Caterina Alec is...Oh god I’m going to start crying now..” Magnus breathe deeply” he’s pregnant"  
  
Alec heard Cat breath sharply, he looked over at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Alec leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, he felt Magnus wrap his arms around them both.  
  
Cat was so over the moon, if anyone deserved this more than anything it was those two, she was afraid when she gave Alec the pregnancy test she may have been setting him up for heart break.  
  
“ Okay, okay enough crying...well from me anyway I presume you’ve called me so I can give you a check up" Cat pulled away wiping her tears  
  
“ Yea and if possible scan Alec has he..well be both need some reassurance”  
  
“ of course, well let’s get started”  
  
♡♡♡  
  
“ just a few more questions and then I can scan you. Obviously I know your heats are irregular but when you do have a heat would say they are of average length?”  
  
“ yeah, they are normal when they actually show up" Alec shifted in his seat, he hated personal questions like these but knew he needed to get use it.  
  
“ Now dont be embarrassed but I have one last really personal question for you to answer. When you and Magnus tie do you feel any pain, apart from the discomfort you feel at the beginning doesn’t hurt any time after. I know you dont want to answer it but its important cause whilst I wont lie giving birth can be painful, it will give me an indication if you are able to give birth naturally should that be what you want"  
  
Alec felt his face heat up, almost like he was on fire, he remembered when the first couple of times him and Magnus tied that when his Knot popped it caused him some discomfort so naturally he was afraid something was wrong so he went to Cat and after a very embarrassing examination Cat told him it was completely normal, in fact some Omegas felt the whole process was uncomfortable.  
  
“ No, not throughout” Alec pressed his face into Magnus shoulder.  
  
“ That’s good. Right embarrassing questions over, let’s meet your pup, if you were to lie on the sofa and pull your top up whilst I get the machine ready that would be great"  
  
Magnus stood up and helped Alec get comfy before taking place behind the arm of the sofa, he leaned over and placed a kiss to his husbands head.  
  
“ hold my hand will you?” alec felt very nervous “ of course baby” Magnus reached over and took a hold of Alec’s hand.  
  
“ right this maybe cold but it will warm up" Cat squirted the gel on to Alec’s stomach before moving the probe around. Both men stared at Cat as she was scanning Alec, a Few seconds had past which felt like hours when they heard Cat let out a shocked gasp.  
  
Alec gripped Magnus hand tighter and looked at him in a panic, he felt sick, he was sure one of his greatest fears had come true, it had been a false positive. He felt the tear well up in his eyes. Magnus felt no better, he was concerned that they had been given false hope if that was the case he knew it would kill Alec.  
  
“ What is is?, what’s wrong" Magnus tried to keep the panic out of his voice but he knew he was failing terribly.  
  
“ See for yourselves” Cat turned the screen around.“ Meet baby one and Meet baby two”  
  
“ Congratulations guys your having twins"  
  
**_“_** err excuse me, come again" this time it was Alec who spoke up, he was sure he heard her wrong.  
  
“ You guys are having twins, it looks like your about 10 weeks pregnant and both babies are looking good”  
  
Alec stared at the screen and sure enough he could make out two little babies, he looked up and Magnus who was still staring at the screen “ Mag..” Alec voice broke, he was so overwhelmed, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s hand “ I know"  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Cat cleaned Alec up and printed a picture of their sonogram and left them to let it sink in.  
  
Both men had been curled up on the sofa together staring at the picture in their hand.  
  
“ I cant believe it Magnus, twins!!, we need to make a plan, I need a plan for the Clave and when to take maternity leave, who to ask to take charge, there’s so much to do”  
  
“ Alexander, we dont have to have it figured out all right now, let’s take it each day at a time”  
  
“ Sorry, it just"  
  
“ You like everything to be organised, I know love, but for now let’s just enjoy this moment Alexander. We're having a family darling”  
  
“ I know, we're finally having a family” Alec kissed Magnus arm that was around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all loved this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚💚


	5. Not everything is rainbows and unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues, this is going to be an emotional chapter * runs and hides* check story tags for new tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With only about three chapters left to write I've decided to change my upload schedule so starting next week I will be uploading:
> 
> Monday  
> Wednesday  
> Friday

**_ Not everything is rainbows and unicorns  _ **

**_2 weeks later_ **

Alec took the rest of that week off, he had just wanted to spend it with Magnus also he knew if he had seen his family he would of blurted the news out and whilst both of them really wanted to shout to the world that they were having a family both decided they were just keep it between them at least until the 2nd trimester.

They hadnt stopped talking about the babies and potential names they knew it was still early stages but they couldnt help it, they were too happy and excited. However little did they know their little bubble would burst and their whole world would come crashing down around them.

When Alec woke that morning Magnus helped him sit up like every morning so Alec could eat his toast before getting out of bed, they had found that helped him to not throw up although it didnt completely get rid of the nausea.

Alec had just finished his shower when he felt a slight cramp in his abdomen, he wrapped his arms around himself until the pain subsided, Magnus sensed Alec’s discomfort through their bond and rushed to the bathroom.

“ Darling are you okay?”

“ I think so. I just had bit of a cramp”

“ Alexander maybe you should stay home today"

“ Magnus I’ll be fine, if I’m going to try and have 6 months off after the twins are born I need to be there as much as possible. Plus Cat said cramping can be normal as long as the pain isnt excruciating” Alec knew Magnus could tell he was not actually fine, he was scared but he had to try and put it to the back of his mind.

Magnus eyed him suspiciously he knew he wasnt fine but he knew Alec wouldnt back down and was adamant to go to work “ Okay darling but anymore you call me no exceptions and I will be checking up on this afternoon once I’m done with my client”

“ Okay, I promise to call you if I experience anymore”

♡♡♡

Alec had finished all his paperwork and was currently practicing some archery, Cat had given strict instructions that he couldnt train like he use to anymore but he was fine to do light exercise and he could carry on with archery like normal, he had been experiencing light cramps on and off since he arrived at the institute, he knew he was breaking his promise to Magnus by not informing him but he didnt want to worry him after all it was normal right. Wrong. As soon as the arrow left the bow Alec felt an excruciating pain go across his middle, he couldnt help but collapsed on the floor.

Underhill had just walked past the training room when Alec collapsed to the floor.

“ Alec are you okay?”

“ I..need...Magnus” Alec cried, he was absolutely terrified.

Underhill grabbed Alec’s phone that had fallen out of his pocket and dialled Magnus’s number

“ darling are...”

“ Its Underhill...its Alec"

“ Where are you?” Underhill heard Magnus’s tone change.

“ the traini...”

It was that moment Magnus jumped out of a portal and rushed to his husband’s side.” Alexander, where does it hurt”

“ My stomach...it wont stop...Magnus what if..” Alec was powerless to stop himself from crying.

“ hey hey darling we cant think like that, come on, let’s get you home and we will call Cat” Magnus wasnt sure how he managed to remain so calm but he knew he had to for his omega, Magnus helped him up on to his feet and guided him to the portal as he stepped through he turned and looked at Underhill “ thank you for calling me Andrew"

“ Its no problem Magnus”

Magnus nodded at him before guiding Alec through the portal, once they were home, Magnus sat Alec on the couch before picking up his phone from where he threw, he was about to step away to ring Cat when Alec grabbed his arm.

“ please dont leave me”

“ Never darling" Magnus sat next to Alec holding his hand whilst he dialled Cats number.

“ Magnus I dont have long my break....”

“ Please Caterina, its Alec he’s having awful stomach cramps"

Immediately a portal opened in the living with cat stepping through it before rushing over to Alec who sobbing and knelt in front of him.

“ Alec take some deep breaths for me, you need to calm down, getting worked up is not good for you or the babies"

“ am I losing the babies, please Cat I cant lose them”

“ I dont know Alec to answer honestly, I need to scan you to check”

Whilst cat got everything ready, Alec had got into the position he had the first time with Magnus behind him he gripped his hand tightly.

“ I’m scared” Magnus couldnt say anything, he knew nothing he could say would help

Cat proceeded to scan Alec, her heart broke she quickly snapped her fingers cleaning Alec up instantly before looking at the pair.

“ I could only see one baby which has a heart beat, I’m so sorry" Cat felt her eyes fill up with tears.

Alec said nothing, he just closed his eyes and let the tears fall silently, Magnus looked at his mate, he felt his eyes tear up.

“ so what happens now?” Magnus eyes never left Alec’s face.

“ This early on his body will have absorbed the foetus which is why he is probably experiencing these cramps”

“ And what about the other baby, is there more of risk now losing the other"

“ no a lot of pregnant people go onto have a healthy pregnancy but I can keep..”

Both Cat and Magnus watched Alec silently get up off the sofa and walk to the bedroom before slamming door shut.

Alec couldn’t listen anymore, he couldnt stand being in the room hearing all that so he left the room once he was in the bedroom he headed towards the bed before coming to a standstill, he looked over in the corner where his nest was located, nesting was the only part of that he hadnt quite got managed to accept, during a heat that was fine but any other time he avoided it except for now, with one last look at the bed he climbed into his nest and cried.

“ What do I do Cat”

“ Not a lot you can do but be there for him” Cat wish she could wave her hand and make everything better for them “ I’m here if you need to talk about it, you need to grieve yourself Magnus”

“ I can’t right now, I just can’t, I have my omega to look after" Magnus placed a kiss to Cats cheek before heading off to find Alec.

The first thing he noticed was Alec wasnt on the bed before he heard Alec crying his nest, Magnus wondered if he had chose his nest as no one was allowed in a Omega’s nest unless invited as his way of telling Magnus to leave him alone but there was no way he was going to leave Alec alone so with that in mind he sat down at the side of it.

“Darling, can I come in?”

“ No, I want to be alone" Alec didnt want Magnus in his nest not because he didnt want his Alpha it was because he felt like he didnt deserve to be loved and comforted. It was his fault. Why couldnt he be a proper Omega.

Magnus was at lost on what to do, so he sat down next to the nest and waited.

♡♡♡

It had been an hour since Alec had got into his nest, he had finally stopped crying but Magnus could tell that he was still awake.

“ Alexander, do you want something to drink"

“ No"

“ Alexander please, I know your heart is broken, so is mine but you’ve still got a pup to look after"

“ What’s the point, I’m just going to miscarry this pup, I’m a stupid, pathetic omega who cant even give his Alpha a family, we should just ask Cat to end the mating bond and you can go find someone who can be a proper Omega"

“ darling that’s not true please dont think like that, I dont want any other, your it. Also Cat said...”

I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID!” Alec didnt mean to growl at Magnus he just broke. “ Just leave me alone please"

Magnus sagged, maybe for now that was what Alec needed “ ok darling” Magnus pulled himself up to stand and headed towards the door once he reached the door he looked back “ I love you Alexander" he waited for a reply but when none came he sighed before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all dont hate me after this chapter, I promise there is only one more full chapter of angst after this one.
> 
> Also if your interest I have set up an instagram account where I will be posting snippets of chapters a day or two before the chapter will posted and possible snippets of work I'm working on so feel free to follow it Is currently empty
> 
> https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> 💚💚💚


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as heart breaking as the last chapter but still angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello👋
> 
> I'm constantly blown away by the reception this story gets every time. I think this story is the one with the most bookmarks so thank you. 
> 
> 💚💚

**_ Healing. _ **

After he left the bedroom the first night Izzy and Jace had showed up they had heard from various people at the institute that Alec had collapsed and of course Jace felt Alec’s pain through the Parabatai bond.

Magnus would of rather said nothing but knew that they wouldnt leave until they knew their brother was okay, he decided to tell them that Alec had indeed been pregnant but had miscarried he felt awful that he left out the fact that Alec was still pregnant with one of their babies but he wasnt sure what Alec wanted.

Izzy and Jace had tried to talk to Alec but to no avail, they told Magnus they would hold down the fort until Alec felt up to coming back to the institute they also told him if he needed anything to ring.

Three days Alec hadnt left the safety of the bedroom or his nest Magnus was worried, he had managed to get Alec to eat, he had been leaving food outside the nest for him and Alec had been taking it when Magnus wasnt in the room, Alec wouldnt talk to him he tried everything to no luck, he had one last idea if Alec wouldnt talk to him then maybe just maybe he would talk to his mother.

Maryse Lightwood well now Graymark hadnt been the best mother to her son in fact she had been a terrible mom, she had put far to much pressure on him and when he had presented as an omega she had been disappointed in him and called and said things that no mother should of ever done, she knew she was partly to blame for how much he hated being Omega, and she had been furious when Alec chose a warlock as his Alpha however things had changed over the years one of the biggest was she was no longer a shadowhunters, she had devoted her life to being a soldier for the Clave to make up for the fact she once had been Valentine’s right hand women in the uprising and the Clave turned their back on her stripping her of her runes it was around that time she started to make it up to her family for not being the mother she should of been, she apologised to Alec and Magnus and even went as far as giving them her blessing, Magnus would even go as far as telling people she was like a mother to him despite being centuries older.

Magnus dialled Maryse number when she answered she immediately asked how Alec and he was, she explained that Izzy had told her what had happened but she hadnt rang Magnus or Alec wanting to leave them to grieve and knew if she was needed they would ring.

Magnus immediately burst into tears and told her Alec wasnt doing very well and it was killing him not knowing how to help him. Maryse asked Magnus to make her a portal.

“ Oh Magnus, come here" Maryse immediately pulled Magnus into a hug.

“ I just dont know what to do, he wont talk to me, he doesn’t leave his nest if I’m in the same room, I’ve failed him"

“ Nonsense you havent failed him, your still here arent you, let me make you some tea and then I will go see if he will talk to me” Maryse guided Magnus to the couch before heading out to the kitchen

“ thank you Maryse" Magnus took a sip of his tea when Maryse handed it to him.

“ Are you okay if I go see to Alec"

“ Of course. But there’s something I need to tell you that the rest doesn’t know but I think you should.. Alec is still pregnant, we were having twins..and..and" Magnus couldnt speak anymore.

“ oh Magnus, it’s okay I understand" Maryse place a hand on Magnus’s shoulder before giving it a squeeze and headed towards the bedroom.

When Maryse stepped through the door and found Alec curled up in a ball on the bed, she careful approached him.

“ Hey sweetie" Maryse let out a quiet gasp when Alec looked up at her, his eyes were red, it was evident that he had been crying.

“ oh darling, can I come and give you a hug?” She watched as Alec slowly lifted his head and nodded.

Slowly not to upset her son she approached the bed and sat up beside Alec who had slowly sat up before allowing himself to fall into her arms “Mom"

Mayrse didnt know how long she held her son whilst he cried but she knew it had been a while with the way the light was shining in the room, slowly she pulled away from Alec to look at him.

“It hurts mom”

“ Of course it does sweetie, I cant imagine the pain your going through"

“ why cant I just be a proper Omega, you were right I’m useless Omega” it was then Alec realise what he said “ I’m sorry, I didnt..” Maryse held a hand up Maryse heart broke, she had been a terrible mother to him.

“ No I’m sorry Alec, it’s my fault you view yourself that way, I was so wrong, your not useless, and I only hope one day I can make it up to you, you’ve made me so proud I dont know many Alpha’s or Beta's that could of done what you have done, you’ve turned the whole shadow world around, I’ve never seen the Clave work so well and that was all you”

“ Mom why did I have to lose my baby"

“I don’t know baby, I wish I had the answer, but Alec all is not lost you have another baby growing inside of you which I cant imagine how tough it is for you and Magnus knowing you have lost your baby but still have one inside of you”

“ I Just dont know how to process it, one minute I’m happy knowing there is still life in me but then I feel guilty that I feel that way because I lost my other baby and I shouldn’t be happy"

“ you can be happy but still be grieving, but and I dont say this to upset you but you need to look after yourself, it isnt just you, you still have a baby that needs you to look after yourself, your not alone in this, you have an Alpha who is outside that is hurting as well he lost his pup to and is concerned for his mate"

“ How could he still want me?, I told him that cat should break our bond and he should find a better mate"

“ Oh Alec he knows you didnt mean it, you were hurting, he loves you more than anything, he would do anything for you in fact I recall once he even went to literal hell for you”

“ I suppose he did, didnt he” Alec leaned into Maryse neither of them said anything, after a few moments he pulled away “ can you go get Magnus please, I need my Alpha”

“ Of course"

“ Oh mom can you not say anything to Izzy or Jace about my baby, I’m not quite ready for them to know I’m still pregnant with one pup”

“ of course Alec, I wont tell them anything”

Alec lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, he reopened them when he caught the familiar scent of his Alpha, he watch as Magnus walked towards him and slowly sit next to him.

No sooner as Magnus sat down, Alec flung himself into his arms “ oh Alexander” Magnus held onto him tightly.

Hours had past and Magnus hadnt let Alec go, he knew he needed to try and get Alec to eat but Alec wouldnt let go of him.

“ Darling, you need something to eat, if I summon you something will you eat it please” He felt Alec nod against his chest.

He encouraged Alec to sit up, so he could feed him his sandwich he knew Alec was more than capable of feeding himself but he wanted to do it, after days of not being able to care for his omega he was in desperate need.

“ Alpha”

“ Yes my beautiful strong omega”

“ Can we go to the nest please”

“ Of course darling” Magnus climbed off the bed and helped Alec up before leading them to the nest

Alec got Magnus to go inside first before following he encouraged Magnus to lie down before lying half on top of him, he was so tired he had barely slept in three days, he lay his head down on Magnus head “ I love you Alpha” and closed his eyes

Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to his head “ I love you too" He looked down and saw Alec was fast asleep, Magnus wrapped his arms tighter around Alec before closing his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of chapter 7 will be up on my Instagram on Tuesday 
> 
> https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92
> 
> See you all on Wednesday.
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> 💚💚💚


	7. Bumps and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst just family fluff and a little bit of sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 Hope this chapter mends all your hearts after the last two chapters. This story has 32 bookmarks, 217 kudos making this my most successful story on Ao3 so thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 💚💚💚

**_ Bumps and family  _ **

“ I think I need to go back to work"

Magnus looked up at the bed from where he was sat “ you dont think it’s too soon?”

Alec had been home for the last 4 weeks, after the night they spent in the nest Alec felt better yes it was still painful but he had his other pup to look after and he couldnt do that if he didnt look after himself, Cat gave him weekly check ups whilst they weren’t completely necessarily they helped reassure both of Magnus and Alec that the baby was progressing as he or she should.

After a couple of days of being home whilst Alec didnt feel up to being at the institute he had gotten Magnus to go collect his paperwork so he had something to do and he left Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary in charge of running things from the institute end.

“ It’s been 4 weeks, I need to go back, I cant expect them to run the institute forever”

“ okay darling however there is one small problem”

“ What’s that?” Alec was confused

“ I dont know how much longer you can get away with I’ve gone pudgy excuse” Magnus chuckled.

Alec looked down where he had a hand resting on his abdomen, Magnus was right, he was 16 weeks pregnant and his bump had started to show, he remembered the day he first noticed he had the start of a bump, he had just got out the shower and was currently just walking around in his boxers grabbing his clothes to join Magnus when he caught a glimpse of himself in, he had ended up staring at himself so long that Magnus had come looking for him he had been to about to ask him if everything was okay when he saw it himself needless to say breakfast went cold.

“ Where did you go on me Love?”

“ Sorry I was thinking when I first saw the bump, but your right maybe it’s time to tell everyone, I just hope they understand why we only told them about the one baby 

“ They will understand my love, why dont we see if they are free tonight”

“ That sounds good, I’ll give them a ring” Alec reached over to his phone and dialled Jace’s number.

(bold is Jace and italics are Izzy)

“ **Alec. How are you?, hang on let me put you on speaker, Izzy is here with me”** Alec heard Jace ask when he answered the phone.

“ Getting there, how’s the institute?”

“ _All good here, everyone’s been asking when your coming back, I think Jace is scaring everyone"_

“ Stop scaring everyone Jace, erm I want to come back tomorrow but before I do I need to see you both as well as Simon and Clary are you all free tonight”

“ _Yeah, Rebecca was having Elaine over for a sleep over”_

“ **Yeah and the twins are in Idris with Imogen, she insisted that she have them for the night by herself”**

“ well good luck grandma Herondale, she’s going to need it with those two”

“ **Tell me about, so what time do you want us over?”**

“ Say..sev..” Alec looked up at Magnus to make sure “ seven o’clock if that’s okay with you”

“ **Seven is perfect, we will see you then”**

“ see you then”

Alec hung up on the phone, Magnus was now sitting on the bed next to him.

“ So what shall we do now, whilst we waiting for them to come later" Magnus rubbed his hand on Alec’s knee.

“ Oh I have some ideas.. _alpha"_ Alec pulled Magnus on top of him whilst kissing him

♡♡♡

Alec was nervously pacing the living room, everyone would be here in 10 minutes and he still hadn’t figured out how to tell them all.

“ Love your going to burn a whole in the floor, come and sit with me” Magnus held his arm out, Alec sighed before snuggling down next to Magnus.

“ sorry I’m being ridiculous arent I?”

“ no darling of course not, your just nervous, but everything will be okay" Just as Magnus was about to pull Alec in for a kiss Jace and Clary walked in

"seriously guys, you knew we were coming" Jace flung himself down on the nearest seat

" Yes well there is something called knocking Blondie, you should try it sometime" Magnus huffed as he stood up. " Anything to drink you two?"

" Glass of wine please got to make the most of being able to drink alcohol before the twins come back tomorrow" Clary let out a chuckle

" one glass of wine coming up and for you blondie I’ll assume your having a beer" Magnus turned and looked at Alec " and what would you like?"

" I'll just have a cup of lemon and honey tea" Alec quickly glanced over at his Parabatai before looking back at Magnus.

" Okay be back in a moment" Magnus swiftly walked out of the room, he could summon them but he needed a moment to collect himself Alec wasnt the only one who was nervous.

" Not drinking Alec?" Jace looked at Alec suspiciously " whilst in his younger days he didnt drink, he had become more of drinker since meeting Magnus and it was rare to see Alec not joining his husband for a martini

"Not tonight, anyway where's Izzy and Simon? would of thought they would of arrived with you"

" they were just going to drop of little madam to Rebecca’s before heading over, Simon text me just as we got here to say they would only be here in about 15 minutes" Just as clary finished speaking, Simon and Izzy had let themselves in.

" Alec your looking much better, I’ve missed your face" Izzy sat down next to Alec and gave him a one arm hug.

" Ahh I thought I heard you and Sherman come in so I went straight ahead and poured you a glass of wine, and Sherman here some fresh blood straight from Raphael"

Once Magnus passed out the drinks he sat down next to Alec putting an arm around his shoulders, Alec asked them how things were at the institute apparently at the beginning some people weren’t to happy about them being left in charge however after Jace had put the fear of god into some of them they started doing as they were told, eventually after talking about the institute, the conversation turned to the children, Alec missed his nieces and nephews it had been a while since he saw them with everything going on.

" So Alec why did you want to see us before you came back to work, is everything okay?" Jace had been waiting patiently to find out, it was hard for him because he could feel every emotion that Alec had due to the Parabatai rune however Alec had been blocking out his end.

Alec swallowed nervously and looked at his husband for reassurance

" Please bare with us, but as you know Alexander was pregnant however sadly he miscarried" Magnus looked over at his husband, he could see the tears forming in his eyes" however its a bit more complicated than that cause Alexander was pregnant with twins"

"oh Alec" Clary looked over at Alec, they hadnt all ways had the best relationship, Alec liked order and when she came along she threw that out the window for him however now Alec would go as far as calling her his sister and for Clary it was like having a big brother she never had.

" So how is it complicated?" Jace was confused

" Because we lost one of our twins, but I’m still pregnant with our other twin" Alec heard all four of them gasp and when he looked at them he saw all of them had tears in their eyes.

" I’m sorry I didnt tell you everything when you came to find out what happened but it was a hard time for us both especial Alexander, I hope you for...." Jace held a hand up interrupting Magnus

" There’s nothing to forgive, I’m sure I speak for all us when we say we understand, I’m sorry you two had to go through all that, I cant imagine that sort of pain but also I’m happy for you guys that not all is lost and your finally having a family" Jace got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the pair before leaning down and pulling the pair in for a hug.

Simon was next to give the pair a hug, followed by Clary then Izzy.

“ oh Alec, I’m so happy for you big brother, I’m sorry that you had to go through that pain as well, how are you really doing?”

“ I’m okay, Iz I wont lie and say it’s been easy and it will never get easy however I’m trying to focus on the bright side that I still have one healthy pup"

“ And Magnus how are you doing?, your feelings are just as important”

“ Like Alexander said its not been easy and it wont ever be easy but there’s still this little pup that needs our focus” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s stomach.

Izzy was so made up for her brother and Magnus, as sad as she was that he had to go through the heart break of losing one pup, they still got to have a family.

“ so how far along are you?” Clary asked from where she was sat on the coffee table in front of the pair.

“ 16 weeks”

“ Oh my goodness, do you have a bump yet?” Izzy leapt up on to her feet making Alec jump

“ Yeah I do”

“ well let’s see then Parabatai?” Jace noticed everyone looking at him “ what?”

“ Nothing” Alec shook his head chuckling before removing the pillow he had placed on his lap when everyone arrived as his family, he then stood up to show off his little bump.

Isabelle and Clary squealed with delight when they saw how cute Alec’s little bump was, Izzy and Clary couldnt stop themselves from putting a hand on Alec’s bump.

“Oh, I miss being pregnant” Clary looked at Jace “ can we have another one please?”

Alec noticed the colour drain out of Jace’s face

“ no way Mrs Herondale those twins are going to send me into an early grave as it is”

Clary pouted at Jace before turning her attention back on Alec’s bump “ Well I will just have to spoil you like crazy wont I”

“ so do you know what your having?”

“ Not yet, Catarina checked the other day but the little rascal had his or head legs, she’s been giving Alec weekly scans to give us reassurance” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him back on to sofa with a growl “okay enough pawing my omega, there’s only so much one Alpha can take”

Magnus had been on edge since the girls put their hands on Alec, he knew Alec was in no danger after all they were family however the further Alec got into his pregnancy his natural instinct to protect his omega grew stronger.

“ Sorry Magnus we weren’t thinking”

“ Oh dont be ridiculous, no need to apologise, it should be me apologise I didnt mean to growl at the pair of you”

Alec didnt leave Magnus’s lap for rest of the evening, not that Alec minded, they talked more about the institute, it was decided that they weren’t necessarily going to announce Alec’s pregnancy to the institute just yet, he still needed to inform the Clave that he was pregnant, the idea was he was going to leave the institute in Jace’s hands which would placate them due to Jace’s shadowhunter royalty status.

***SMUTT***

Everyone had just left when Magnus roughly pulled Alec to him, kissing him hard.

“ fuck what was that about?”

“ I think being around two Alpha’s this evening makes me want to claim my omega and remind him who he belongs to"

Alec pushed Magnus to the sofa, climbing on his lap “ Take me Alpha, remind me I’m yours”

Magnus lurched forward taking Alec in a bruising kiss, Alec grinded his ass down onto Magnus cock, Magnus worked a hand between the two undoing Alec’s jeans and pulling them down with his boxers just enough to wrap his hand around Alec’s cock.

Alec pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back and thrusting up into Magnus’s hand.

“ That’s it take your pleasure”

Alec closed his eyes and focus on fucking into Magnus hand, Magnus placed his free hand on Alec’s hip before encouraging Alec to grind down on him as well.

Alec felt himself getting wetter and harder, he was close but he didnt want to cum in his Alpha’s hand, he wanted him to knot him so with that in mind he pulled away from Magnus and knelt in front of him before reaching for Magnus trousers, and started pulling them down, Magnus lift his hips up allowing Alec to remove them the rest of the way. He leaned forward licking a stripe up Magnus cock before sucking on the head, Magnus buried his hands in Alec’s hair grabbing on for purchase letting out a groan, his omega knew exactly how to use his tongue.

Whilst sucking on Magnus’s cock he had pushed his jeans and boxers down more, he reached back and pushed a finger into his wet hole before withdrawing his finger and pushing in two as he worked himself open he kept sucking and licking on the head of Magnus cock.

Magnus felt his knot swell, he was afraid if Alec kept on doing what he was doing to himself and Magnus it would swell to much for him to claim his Omega, he was about to pull Alec off when Alec let go of his cock and withdrew his fingers, Magnus watched as Alec stepped out of his Jean’s and straddled his lap.

Magnus put one hand on Alec’s hip and moved the other hand around to his entrance he was about to push two fingers in when Alec grabbed his hand.

“ do that and it all will be over and I want you Alpha, I want to cum when your knot pops” Alec leaned forward and nipped at Magnus mating bite, Alec let go of Magnus's hand and took a hold of his cock, he leaned up on his knees before lining up Magnus cock with his hole and slowly sinking down until he ass connected with Magnus thighs.

Magnus didnt waste time in placing his hands on Alec’s hips and encouraging Alec to rock back on forth after a few minutes Alec raised himself up nearly letting Magnus fall from his hole before slamming back down.

Alec felt feverish with need, he needed to feel his Alpha, Magnus helped Alec to raise up on to his knees and back down, Magnus could help but thrust up into him every time Alec would slam back down.

Alec felt his Alpha’s knot grow and knew he need to soon change into a rocking motion but he couldnt help it, he loved how his hole would stretch around it.

When Alec slammed back down one more time, Magnus still his movements and encouraged Alec to rock on his cock.

“ Fuck Alexander, you feel incredible” Magnus pushed up into Alec as he was grinding down, Alec felt Magnus’s knot pop and Magnus cumming deep inside of him, Magnus hand felt his way to Alec’s cock, three pumps it took before Alec cock came between then covering both of them in his cum.

Alec slumped forward out of breathe and buried his head in the crook of Magnus’s neck breathing in his scent as he fell asleep

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec holding him close until he followed Alec to the land of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Instagram for a snippet of chapter 8 and potiential sneak peaks of future works.
> 
> https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92
> 
> Stay safe. See you all on Friday.
> 
> 💚💚💚


	8. Heartbeats and first movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope everyone has had an okay week and are doing well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> 💚💚💚

**_ Heartbeats and first movements. _ **

Alec kept looking up at the clock, he knew he had a deadline to meet however today he was leaving early as it was his 20 week check up and scan and as long as baby was playing ball Cat would be able to tell them the gender.

“ go home Alec, your not going to get any work done” Clary appeared in the doorway.

“ I wish but I have spent so much time away and if the Clave is to approve my 6 months maternity leave I need to be actually seen running the institute, plus Magnus is with a client whose an very old school Alpha and well you know what those types are like so unless I want Magnus to commit a murder and miss the birth of his pup I think it’s better to wait here”

Clary chuckled “ yeah maybe you should stay here, do you want some help with the paperwork?”

“ Do you mind?”

“ Of course not, what can I do?”

“ Can you take the pile on the right, its just the new weapon orders, they need to be checked”

“ Do they require your signature?” Clary sat down in front of Alec and grabbed a pen.

“ Nope they can be signed by a senior member of staff"

“ cool, I’ll get started then"

Alec took one last look at the clock before picking up his pen and starting on his work, they had been working for the last 30 minutes, Alec was just about to sign the piece of work he was working on when he felt a weird bubbly feeling In his bump which had really popped out in the last 4 weeks

“oh" Alec sat back and placed his hand on his bump.

Clary immediately looked up “ everything okay"

“ yeah it’s just I think baby just moved, it was strange bubbly feeling, is that how it starts?”

“ Sounds correct, this is so exciting, feeling those first flutters is amazing isnt it?”

Alec didnt say anything he just kept his hand on his bump and nodded at Clary, he was so over come with emotion, he couldnt wait to get home and tell Magnus.

“ I think your done for today”

“ I think your right Clary, there’s no way I’m concentrating now, I think I’m going to head home” Alec started to pick his papers up and straightening them out.

“ Would you like a portal?”

“ Please, if you dont mind"

“ Of course not"

♡♡♡

Magnus was so glad when his client left, he was an old school Alpha warlock who believed Alpha’s was the suppose to be the superior gender and Omegas were only there to serve them, luckily Alec was at the institute otherwise no doubt the warlock would make a comment about him and Magnus would of been currently sitting in a magic dampening cell being charged for murder, he was broken out of his thoughts when a portal opened up in his living room and Alec walked out.

“ Your back early Cat wont be here for another hour, is everything okay?

“ Yeah I just couldnt concentrate anymore guess what?, I felt the baby move"

“ what?!”

“ well it was more like little bubbling feeling but..” Alec didnt have time to finish his sentence before Magnus was pulling him to him and kissing him.

“ That’s so amazing darling?, I cant wait for them to be stronger so I can feel them to. Since your home early would you like me to make you some lunch and some tea?”

“ Please”

♡♡♡

Alec and Magnus had just finished their dinner when Cat stepped through a portal.

“ Hope you dont mind be being here early, Tessa picked Madzie up early"

“ Of course not, drink my dear?”

“ Oh I’d kill for a cup of coffee”

“ Hope you like decaf as that’s all Magnus will keep in the house now" the only complaint Alec had being pregnant was only being allowed a two cups of coffee a day.

“ Decaf is absolutely fine, and remember Alec once baby is here you can have all the caffeinated cups of coffee you want, well that’s if you dont decided breastfeeding is something you want to do"

“ Is that something I can do?” Alec wanted to try but he wasnt sure if male Omegas could do that.

“ just because your a male Omega doesn’t mean you cant breastfeed, so if you want to try, try, some people can do it, some people cant and some people just dont want which is completely fine” Cat took the cup of coffee out of Magnus’s hand as he pass it to her.

“ have you told Cat what happened earlier at the institute yet?”

“ No not yet"

“ What happened?” Cat was curious considering both men were smiling she knew it couldnt of been anything to bad.

“ I felt babies first flutters”

“ Oh Alec that’s wonderful, they will start getting stronger over the next few weeks and you’ll be able to feel them from the outside and so will Magnus”

“ I cant wait for you to feel bump move Magnus”

“Neither can I my love"

“ oh stop being so cute you two!” Cat laughed “ let’s get this check up started, why dont we start with your check up Alec and then we will do yours does that sound good”

“ Yeah that’s fine"

“ Well you know the drill” Cat turned to Alec

Cat gave Alec a clean bill of health, no signs of preeclampsia, or an iron deficiency.

“ if you would to lie down and just pull your sweatpants down under your bump, I will measure it with the tape and then will we move on to the sonogram, sound okay to you both”

“ Of course”

Alec laid down on the sofa and Magnus sat leaned down over the back of the sofa like he did every time, he took hold of Alec’s hand. Both men watched intensely as Cat measured Alec’s bump.

“ measuring a cm more than 20 weeks but that is normal range so that’s nothing to worry about, now let’s see this baby” Cat pulled the sonogram closer before putting the gel on Alec’s bump and began scanning him.

Cat took the measurements she needed before looking at the pair “ baby is looking good, measuring a little on the bigger side but once again, there’s no cause for concern you have one healthy little baby, would you like to hear the heartbeat ”

“ Yes please Cat"

Cat turned the screen around so both of them could see their baby as well as hearing its heart beat, this was probably one of the most bittersweet moments of every scan for the pair, they were always happy to see their baby bouncing about, and to hear the thump of a heartbeat however it hurt knowing there was only one instead of two.

“ Would you guys like to know what your having, baby is playing ball today

Alec looked up at Magnus silently asking if he still wanted to know, Magnus subtly nodded

“ Yes please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I'm horrible leaving you all hanging with this chapter but I would love to hear your predictions on the gender of the baby.
> 
> Like usual there will be a snippet of the next chapter up on my Instagram over the weekend.
> 
> https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92
> 
> Stay safe and I will see you all on monday maybe for a gender reveal or maybe not who knows 🤭
> 
> 💚💚💚


	9. Gender reveal part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope everyone is well. Thanks for all the love on the previous chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> 💚💚💚

**_ Gender reveal part 1. _ **

“ Oh come on Alec, I’m your Parabatai you can tell me what your having I can keep a secret” Jace had been desperate to find out if Alec and Magnus was giving him a niece or a nephew ever since they had told everyone that they knew what they were having but they would have to wait until the gender reveal party that Magnus insisted they have.

“ Since when have you ever been able to keep a secret”

“ Hey I can keep a secret" Jace couldn’t Believe his Parabatai was accusing him of not being to keep a secret.

“ Oh right tell me the last time I asked you to keep a secret and you didnt end up telling Clary”

“ Well Erm there was that time... _no_ I told Clary that..OH what about when...No actually I did tell her that.... okay so maybe you have a point but seriously you cant make me wait until Saturday”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace as he stood up from where he sat “ Jace it’s only 2 days I’m sure you can wait that long, anyway I’ve got go see Underhill about the camera on the west side so if you dont mind.” Alec made his way to the office door.

“ Dont think this is over Alec, I will get it out of you before Saturday” Jace Smirked as he walked past him

“ I’d like to see you try" Alec called after him.

♡♡♡

“ Unca Alec” Magnus had just opened the door when his and Alec’s niece had ran past him and made a quick dash for Alec and climbed up on the sofa next to him

“ Hey how’s my favourite Lewis"

“ HEY I use to be your favourite” Alec heard Izzy shout

“ Yes well then you gave me this beautiful little girl” alec reached across and tickled his niece.

“ Stop it unca Alec"

“ Sorry E”

“ Your belly has gotten so big, momma says you have a baby in there”

“ I do have baby in there, I have a picture do you want to see?”

“ please”

Alec reached over to coffee table and grabbed the picture from the other day and passed it Elaine.

“ that’s the babies head, the legs, arms and the feet" Alec pointed to each various parts of the baby.

“ wooow, when will baby be here"

“ Not for another four months" Alec chuckled when Elaine pouted

“ how does baby come out of your tummy”

“ I think that’s enough questions for now little miss" Simon quickly rushed to Alec’s aid.

“ but dddaaadddy I want to know and you and Momma wont tell me" Elaine pouted at her father.

“ but nothing, why dont you go see uncle Magnus, he told me he was going to make you one of his famous milkshakes"

“ Yay I love unca Magnus’s milkshakes. Bye Unca Alec" Alec watched as his niece scrambled off the sofa and ran off to find Magnus

“ Thank you for that"

“ No problem she’s been asking us for weeks how babies are born and we keep skirting the question so obviously she had enough of getting no answer"

“ Just has stubborn as her mother then"

“ Hey, your lucky your have this precious little pup inside of you or I’d be kicking your ass Lightwood-Bane” Izzy sat next to Alec and place her hand on his bump.

“ I’d like to see you try” Alec laughed knowing actually Izzy could kick his ass in 2 minutes flat.

Just then Maryse, Luke and the Herondale Clan arrived, and just like Elaine, Jace and Clary’s son Stephen Alexander Herondale rushed to his uncle’s side.

“ Uncle Alec!, wow daddy was right you are bigger than a house"

Alec couldnt help but laugh he was definitely Jace’s son, whilst Clary, Izzy, Simon and Maryse looked on in horror

“ Stephen Alexander Herondale! Dont talk to your uncle like that, Apologise”

“ But Momma that’s what’s daddy said"

“ yes well daddy shouldn’t say things like that”

“ Sorry uncle Alec”

“ Its okay buddy”

“uncle Alec where’s Uncle Magnus" Alec looked over and saw Celine standing next to her mother

“ uncle Magnus is in the kitchen with Elaine do....” Alec watched as she spun round and ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

Celine Isabelle Herondale was a mini version of her mother right down to the red hair and fiery personality another thing about her was that she was obsessed with her uncle Magnus sure she loved her uncle Alec but she absolutely adored the fact that her uncle Magnus could do magic.

“ little whirlwind that one is, isnt she" Alec said as he stood up from the sofa.

“ yep I remember her mom being exactly that way when she was younger” Luke said as he stepped out the way of Stephen as he ran off to join his sister.

“ hey mom, how’s the bookshop"

“ Busy but I love it, how is my beautiful boy and this little one" Maryse placed her hand on Alec’s bump.

“ I’ve started to feel little flutters which are getting stronger every day, dont reckon it will be long until Magnus will be able to feel the movements”

“ And I cant wait for that moment" Magnus reappeared in the kitchen with an assortment of drinks whilst the children carried their milkshakes Magnus had made them.

Not long after Cat arrived with Madzie, the children were playing board games that Magnus had got them of course being the eldest Madzie was keeping eye on the younger ones.

“ I have you been in touch with your father?” Maryse looked at her son

“ I sent him a fire message telling him but yet to receive an answer”

Alec’s Relationship with his father was complicated. He still hadnt quite accepted that his son was an omega and had taken a downworlder as his mate.

“I’m sure he'll message you back soon, he’s probably busy with Clave business” Maryse noticed how uncomfortable Alec felt talking about his father so decided to change the subject “have you spoken to max lately"

“ yeah I spoke to him briefly he's doing well he’s actually currently at the institute in Argentina but he’s excited about coming to see his new niece or nephew”

Maryse was about to speak when Jace interrupted her“ come on dont you think it’s time for you and Magnus to come clean. I’m dying here Parabatai”

Magnus and Alec looked at each other

“ Oh I dont know maybe we shouldn’t tell Jace and just tell the others what do you think my dear husband” Alec smirked

“ Hmm let me think about it" Magnus pretended to think “ nah let’s put him out of his misery”

“ everyone gather round"

“ come on kids uncle Alec and uncle Magnus are going tell us whether you guys are having a new baby girl cousin or new baby boy cousin.”

“ As Jace is near ready to either pass out or stab one of us we wont leave you hanging on” Alec took Magnus’s hand “ You tell them Alpha"

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand before turning and looking back at everyone“ we're having a.....”

Just then there was a knock at the door Alec looked at Magnus “ Are we expecting someone"

“ Not that I know off”

“ I'll go see, sorry everyone” Alec headed towards the door and opened it.

“ Dad?”

“ Hello Son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I promise in the next chapter you will find out the gender of the baby 
> 
> In case you havent seen I've decided to write a prequel of sorts that contains snap shot moments of Alec's and Magnus's relationship before this story called 'before there were three' if you havent I would love it if you would check it out and if theres a moment you would love to see of their relationship your more than welcome to let me know.
> 
> Check out my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for sneak peaks
> 
> Stay Safe.
> 
> 💚💚💚


	10. Gender reveal part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter 
> 
> Angst (but with whole lot of fluff at the end)
> 
> Mention of miscarriage 
> 
> Mention of pregnancy termination 
> 
> And Robert just being a complete and utter Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> You may have seen that I've changed the chapter total back to unknown this is because I've been reading through my story and I've decided to make some changes to some chapters which might make it a little bit (not much) longer than the original 17 chapters I had made it.
> 
> And dont worry I will not make you wait any longer the gender of the baby will be revealed at the end of this chapter.
> 
> SPOLIERS ON END NOTE.
> 
> 💚💚

**_ Gender reveal part 2 _ **

“ What are you doing here” Alec had sent him several fire messages one announcing his pregnancy and another telling him about the gender reveal tonight and he hadnt heard a single thing from him.

“ You weren’t lying then?, I was hoping you was" Robert looked at his son and sighed.

“ Excuse me?” Alec knew his father wasnt overly happy in his choice of Mate but he hadnt expected this.

“ Come on Alec, it’s one thing choosing a _warlock_ as a mate but to have a baby with him is a complete another thing. It will be an abomination, a mix of shadowhunter and warlock”

“ Hey the twins other grandmother is a warlock with Shadowhunters blood" Jace appeared in the doorway, growing up he hadnt always been the biggest fan of Robert and as the years went on he disliked him even more after all he cheated on Maryse and wouldnt even accept his Parabatai’s mate.

“ Well lets hope it skips your generation too" Robert looked at Jace before addressing Alec “ Alec its not to late to terminate your pregnancy, losing one of your twins should of been enough of a warning that you shouldn’t be having his child!.”

“ Get out my house!” Magnus appeared next to Alec along with Maryse.

Alec was rooted to the spot how dare his father say such things, how dare he tell him that losing one of his babies should of been a warning and how he should abort his own child, he knew he should say something to him but he knew if he opened his mouth the tears would fall and he didnt want to give Robert the satisfaction.

“ How can you support something like this Maryse? That child is an abomination!”

“Excuse me" Alec quietly told Magnus he couldnt stand here and listen he needed to leave, he needed the comfort of his nest.

He walked through the living and as he reached the door he heard Elaine turn to Isabelle in tears

“ Momma why is grandpa so mean to unca Alec"

Maryse watched her son walk out before turning back to Robert.

“ What the hell is wrong with you? Hes your son, we are all aware of the fact you cant handle the fact he chose Magnus as a mate but to say things like that about their child is a completely new level of Asshole even for you" Maryse wanted to slap her ex-husband

“ You have 2 seconds to walk out my home or Jace here will have to ring his dear old grandmother and have me arrested for breaking the accords" Magnus magic appeared in hands.

At this point all but Cat who was making sure the children were okay had come into the hall

“ Nah Magnus do it, you’ll be doing us a favour, I’ll cover for you. I'll tell her he provoked you and left you with no choice”

Robert looked around the room and realised that he was outnumbered everyone there would be willing to put their life on the lines to protect Alec, Magnus and their unborn child.

“ Fine but this isnt over you will see that this ‘ ** _child’_** is a mistake” Robert turned on his heel and left

“ Magnus I’m so sorry for the things he said he was out of line”

“ Maryse you dont have to apologise for Ex husband, he doesnt deserve it. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to check on Alexander”

As he made his way through the living room Elaine stopped him “ Can I come see unca Alec with you Unca Magnus”

Magnus crouched down and looked at his niece “ I think it’s best if uncle Magnus checks on uncle Alec first little miss but I promise you if he wont let me make him feel better that you can come and have ago okay?”

“ okay Unca Magnus"

Magnus felt his heart flutter, all their nieces and nephew loved Alec but for some reason Elaine and Alec had a really special bond she was fiercely protective of him, it made him wonder if she would present as an alpha when she got older and if she did she would make one hell of an Alpha.

He made his way to the bedroom and as expected Alec was curled up in his nest, so slowly approached before kneeling down in front of the entrance.

“ Can I come in Alexander” Magnus waited but to no avail “ okay darling I will leave you be” Although he had no intention of leaving him to think the worst, time to bring in one and only Miss Elaine Clary Lewis

“ Alright little missy it’s up to you know, come on” Magnus took Elaine’s hand and took her along to the bedroom before they went in he crouched down “ can you remember what we do when an omega is in his or hers nest"

“ Approach slowly and ask permission to enter"

“ and if the Omega says no what do we do then”

“ We dont go in, only go in if we have permission but we can sit near if they say no"

“ Your so clever little miss” Magnus stood back up and together they walked quietly into the bedroom.

Elaine slowly walked towards the nest and crouched down “ unca Alec can I come in and see you I dont like seeing you upset”

Alec knew he could of said no and she would understand however he could never deny her so he pulled himself into a half sitting up position “ please" He held out his arm.

Elaine looked back at uncle Magnus who just nodded at her to go ahead before she climbed in and into her uncle’s arms, Magnus just smiled before leaving her with Alec.

“ where’s Elaine?” Simon asked he came back in the room.

“ she’s in the nest with Alec, don’t worry I wouldn’t Of left them if I didn’t think she was safe”

“ I wasnt worried at all, I know she’s perfectly safe with him”

“ I’m sorry for Robert ruining the evening, you may all have to wait a little longer before finding out the gender but please enjoy some food" Magnus waved his hand making food appear on the coffee table.

“ Magnus, you do not need to apologise, and we're happy to wait for as long as we need to"

“ thanks Luke”

♡♡♡♡

“ Dont listen to grandpa, he’s a horrible man even Momma doesn’t like him, I’ve heard her tell daddy that, I think you and unca Magnus having a baby is the best.”

“ oh and I suppose you were supposed to be asleep when Mommy told daddy that ey?”

“ maaayyybbee"

“ You cheeky madam” Alec stared to tickle her but stopped suddenly when he felt something tap his bump.

“ oh" Alec put his hand on his pregnant belly.

“ Are you okay unca Alec? Do you need me to go get Unca Magnus?”

“No, no, I’m okay here give me your hand"

When Elaine gave him her hand Alec placed it onto his bump, Alec watched as her eyes went wide with wonder “ what’s that unca Alec?”

“ That was baby kicking, that’s the first time I’ve been able to feel him or her from the outside”

“ Wow that’s so cool, does it hurt?”

“ No not all”

“ I cant wait to find out if it’s a boy or girl"

“ Do you want to know? But when we go see everyone you cant say anything until me and uncle Magnus have told everyone. Do you think you can keep that big secret?”

“ Of course unca Alec, I’m the best secret keeper ever!”

“ Okay E, me and uncle Magnus are having...” Alec leaned down and whispered in her ear

♡♡♡

Alec and Elaine came out of the bedroom 5 minutes later, Alec decided he wasnt going to let Robert Ruin this for him or Magnus, he was finally having his mates pup and he was going to celebrate that with his family.

“ Momma I did it, I helped unca Alec feel better" Elaine rushed over to Izzy.

“ and so you did, my clever little girl”

Alec took up the seat next to Magnus and pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered “ you dont play fair Alpha”

“ Never have Alexander and probably never will, do you still want to tell everyone”

“ Yeah I do, I’m not letting him ruin this for us, I love our baby no matter what. Plus I let E into our little secret and I dont think she would be able to keep it quiet for too long”

“ oh bless her, well lets do it"

“ before we do. Put your hand right there"

Alec grabbed Magnus hand and placed it where their baby was kicking

“ Oh my. Is that?” Magnus felt himself tear up

“ Yep baby was doing it earlier in the nest, hope you dont mind but I let E feel since she was there with me"

“ of course not, oh this is amazing”

“ What’s amazing?”

Magnus looked at Jace he didnt realise he spoke so loud “ oh just feeling my baby move”

“ I miss those moments”

“ Right so before we were so rudely interrupted we were about to tell you something, Alexander I think you should tell them”

“ Magnus and I would like to tell you that... Alec looked at Magnus who smiled and nodded at him.

“ ITS A GIRL!"

The rest was a blur to Magnus and Alec they were so many hugs and congratulations from all the adults and children, Elaine, Madzie and Celine were so happy they would have another girl to play with however Stephen was a little put out that he would be out numbered but was still happy.

Alec was exhausted by the time everyone had left, Magnus told him to go get ready for bed and he would tidy up not that it would take much effort with his magic, once everything was order Magnus made his way to the bed.

Magnus stopped in the door way and saw Alec was fast asleep on top of the bed, he had only managed to change into a pair a pj bottoms, quietly as not to disturb his sleeping husband he grabbed the blanket off the edge of the bed and walked round to Alec’s side of the bed, he couldnt help but stop and take a good look at his husband.

His bump had definitely seemed to popped out in the last few days, he looked absolutely beautiful to him, he crouched down by the side of beside him and placed a kiss to the bump.

“ I love you and daddy so much, more than either of you will ever know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robert's an asshole. Elaine just maybe one of my favourite characters to write. And Magnus and Alec are having a baby girl yay!! 
> 
> A sneak peek will be up on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 of chapter 11. Also there will a sneak peek of another snapshot moment for 'before there were three'
> 
> Stay safe and see you all friday!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting it all means so much to me.
> 
> 💚💚💚


	11. 26 Weeks pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hope everyone is well. Sorry that there wasnt a chapter on Friday, things have been a little busy and I had hoped to get this chapter up on Saturday but things didnt quite work out as planned. 
> 
> Will be back on normal schedule from today and I may throw in an extra chapter or two this week.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> 💚💚💚

**_ 26 weeks pregnant. _ **

“ I’m really sorry I cant make today’s appointment darling” Magnus pulled his husband in for a rushed kiss as he walked through the portal.

“ Dont worry Magnus, you have a job to do plus Mom will be here in a minute, now go before you are late, you know what your client is like when your late"

“ I know. I’m going. Love you Alexander” Magnus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec’s 26 week bump “ And papa loves you as well baby girl"

“ And we love Papa so much” Alec smiled as he rubbed his bump, and watched Magnus through the portal

“ Just you and me Baby girl” Alec smiled to himself when he felt her give him a kick “ let’s go see what papa prepared for lunch before aunt Cat and grandma gets here”

Alec had eaten his lunch and not long got himself changed when Maryse arrived.

“ Wow that bump is something”

“ Tell me about, she’s also an active little madam, want to feel her kick" Alec took his moms hand and placed it on the spot where his daughter was currently kicking.

“ Wow she has a powerful kick, think she might give her aunt Izzy a run for her money"

“ Yeah, me and Magnus was saying that the other night, I wouldnt be surprised if she came out kicking and ready for a fight”

Just then a portal opened and Cat came through looking out of breath.

“ are you okay Cat?”

“ of course, just been a manic shift. Hello Maryse. No Magnus today?

“ No I’m afraid not, he had a client to see and he prefers not to have them here at the moment, he’s getting ridiculously protective so I invited mom so she could see her grandchild”

“ what a lovely idea, the further into your pregnancy the more protective he’s going to get I’m afraid”

“ Yeah I kind of guessed that"

“ shall we get started then?”

♡♡♡

“ so do you have any questions for me this time" Cat asked as she cleaned Alec up.

“ Magnus told me that you did"

Alec couldnt help but shake his head in disbelief, his mom was right he did have a couple of questions however they were a bit on the personal and embarrassing side.

“ He was worried you wouldnt ask that you would decide you were to embarrassed to ask them so as he couldnt be here himself to get you to ask he told me"

“ Alec please dont be embarrassed, I wont laugh judge. You know I wont if you have questions its important to ask them”

“ Yeah its just” Alec let out a sigh “ your right, I just not overly comfortable talking about personal things”

“ and not everybody is”

“ would it be easier if I weren’t in the room, Its completely fine I know there are things that a child doesn’t want their parents to know”

“ Do you mind?”

“ Of course not, I will be in the kitchen getting us a drink, would you like anything Cat?”

“ Nothing for me thanks, I need to go get Madzie from the spiral labrythin, Tessa has been giving her lesson"

“ okay, just shout if you need me Alec" Maryse pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving.

“ Right, so what did you want to ask me?”

“ I..err” Alec took a deep breathe “ _isitnormaltoproduceslickoutsideofbeingaroused"_

Cat smiled at Alec, she had known Alec long enough to understand his mumbling and took hold of his hand “ can I assume you’ve just asked me if it’s normal to produce slick out of being aroused”

“ Yeah"

“ I can assure you that it’s completely and utterly normal to produce slick out side of heat and arousal, are you worried about the amount of slick your producing?”

“ No it’s not a lot, just enough to be aware of it, is there anything I can do stop it"

“ Unfortunately not, it’s just one of those things that happen in pregnancy, a long with hot flushes, sweating and you also might fine your sex drive might get higher or lower”

“ oh right"

“ but I assure you its normal, but if it your concerned I can give you an internal examination and check your slick gland"

“ No if you say it’s normal I trust you"

“ Okay, do you have anymore questions?”

“ No I think that’s all"

Maryse came back in with Alec’s tea and a snack.

“ Alright well as everything is showing as normal I think out next appointments should be 30 weeks , 35 weeks and then I want to move back to weekly appointments at 37 weeks, nothing to worry about, it will just be to check on baby's position”

“ Sounds good to me"

“ however your 35 weeks check up will include an internal examination, to make sure that your body is able to cope with natural labour, there’s no avoiding it I’m afraid”

“ No I understand Cat, although I cant say I’m looking forward to it but I suppose I’ll have to get use to it when I’m in labour"

“ Exactly although being in labour is completely different, you wont care you will be so focused on bringing this little life into the world that you wouldnt care if your private bits were on the whole show to the Clave” Cat joked

“ I dont know that might be pushing it a bit Cat"

“ yeah I'll agree with you there Alec" Alec couldnt help but laugh at his mom.

“ Alright so if there’s nothing else I need to get going, Madzie is probably driving Tessa up the wall, that girl has definitely turned into a teenager. I will see you in a few weeks but if you need anything before you know where I am, it was nice seeing you again Maryse”

“ You too Cat

Maryse left not long after Cat, once she had left Alec decided he would take the rest of the afternoon off at the institute and have a nap, he started to realise what everyone said about how growing a baby is exhausting.

“ Alexander. Come on sleepy head, wakey, wakey”

Alec felt someone gently nudge him awake, groggily he opened his eyes to find Magnus sat on the bed next to him.

“ mmm..what time is it?”

“ A little after 6 sweetheart, have you been asleep long?”

“ Yea..um..I dont know" Alec wasnt entirely sure he was still half asleep.

Magnus chuckled, either Alec had a short deep sleep or he had slept for a long time.

“ Did you say it was a little after 6?”

“ yeah"

“ oh god I’ve slept for four hours, I must of been more tired than I thought”

“ Well you do have a baby growing inside of you darling”

Almost as if right on time baby started kicking.

“ Think someone else has woken up" Alec took his Alpha’s hand and put it to his bump, Magnus slowly climbed off the bed and crouched next to Alec and put his head near his bump.

“ well hello baby girl, have you been making daddy extra tired, I think you have, havent you but that’s okay, that means your growing a way nicely. Going to have to think of a name for you soon” Magnus pressed a kiss to the bump before sitting back next to Alec.

“ how did your appointment go”

“ She’s growing away nicely still measuring a little bit on the big side. Cat wants to do an appointment at 30, 35 weeks and then move to weekly appointments at 37 weeks”

“ Did you also ask about you producing Slick outside of a heat or being aroused, I did mention to Maryse that you did have a question to ask Catarina”

“ thanks for that by the way but yes and she said it was normal along with a higher or lower sex drive and sweating”

“ Well we did guess the reason for you being so insatiable lately was due to the pregnancy”

“ says you who cant keep your hands off me”

“ Hey not my fault seeing my beautiful omega all round and pregnant makes the Alpha in me want to do dirty stuff to you” Magnus leaned in and was about to kiss him when Alec’s belly grumbled.

“ looks like those dirty things with have to wait” Magnus Pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips

“ Yep they will”

“ you stay here and I’ll go cook you something”

“ no way Alpha. I’ve been in bed all afternoon, I’m coming with you”

“ Okay but your not doing anything my omega can just sit there and look pretty for me”

“ Hey. I always look pretty Alpha" Alec laughed before taking Magnus out stretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled up and followed him through to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual there will be a sneak peek of the next chapter (chapter 12) over on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 tomorrow.
> 
> Also there will be a new chapter to 'before they were three' posted hopefully sometime today
> 
> Keep safe 
> 
> 💚💚💚


	12. You should always listen to what your body tells you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want another chapter? Lol. Feeling extra kind so I wanted to share another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Warning slight angst but resolves itself in the very same chapter

**_ You should always listen to what your body tells you. _ **

“ Alexander I know when your not feeling well and this is one of them” Magnus was getting frustrated with his husband’s stubbornness.

“ I’m fine Magnus, it was just a little dizzy spell, I feel better now I’ve eaten" However he didnt actually feel much better.

When Alec woke up this morning, he didnt feel 100% he originally put it down to the lack of sleep, he was 30 weeks pregnant today and their daughter had a new past time of using his bladder as a punching bag so was constantly having to go pee however whilst getting ready for work he suddenly felt dizzy and needed to sit down, of course naturally Magnus protective surges went through the roof.

“ Your lying Alexander, I can feel it”

“ well maybe your side of bond is on the fritz, I cant take anymore time off, I’m already having the afternoon off for our appointment with Cat, the envoy of the Clave is visiting this morning to approve my maternity leave for before and after our daughter is born"

“ Seriously Alexander, you need to stay home so I can make sure you and our daughter are okay”

“ What so I’m incapable of knowing how to look after myself and my daughter”

“ that’s not what I was saying”

“ you were implying it though"

“ Now your just being ridiculous and childish.” As soon as the words came out Magnus regretted them. “ Alexan...”

“ dont bother!”

Alec stormed out of the flat slamming the door behind, Magnus just stared after him.

♡♡♡

Alec was still angry when he reached the institute and he felt much worse, his head felt fuzzy and he had the worse headache not even the healing rune was helping. He had not long sat down at his desk when Jace appeared.

“ Your not feeling well Alec"

“ dont you start now, already had Magnus on my back, I dont need you starting”

“ If Magnus knows then why are you here and not at home"

“ geezz I dont know Jace. Maybe because I’m the head of this fucking institute, I maybe an omega and pregnant but I dont need Alpha’s babying me!, now leave!”

Jace opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. “ Okay, I’ll leave you to work” 

Alec watched angrily has Jace left the room, he closed his eyes as a brief dizzy spell washed over him, once he felt like the world had stopped spinning, he reached for his pen and started his work.

He had made slow progress all morning, he really didnt feel very well but he couldnt tell anyone as he insisted he was absolutely fine, he was about to go get up to head to the bathroom when Underhill knocked on his door.

“ Yes?”

“ The envoy from the Clave is here"

“ tell them to take a seat at my desk and I’ll be back in a moment" Alec smiled at Underhill before leaving, once he was safely inside the bathroom he leaned forward at the sink and noticed he did not look very well he knew he probably should just go home but decided he would just get this appointment over and done with, so with that in mind he splashed some water on his face before heading out of the room.

“ Lydia?, what are you doing here?”

“ Well I’m here to approve your maternity leave.”

“ Wow I didnt expect it to be you"

“ Well the inquisitor thought that you would prefer a friendly face, plus I havent seen you in a while so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity”

“ well it’s nice to see you, how you’ve been”

“ Good thanks and when I heard you and Magnus was having a baby I actually nearly cried for you, what are you having?"

“ Thanks Lydia, it’s a little girl, erm we were supposed to be having twins but we lost one baby early on”

“ Oh Alec, I’m sorry for yours and Magnus’s loss, I know that pain to well"

It was true when Alec first met Lydia, she told him about her late fiancé and the miscarriage she suffered.

“ But anyway I suppose you want to get right down to business, I was informed that you had a pregnancy check up this afternoon”

“ yes please”

2 hours went by going over everything that they needed to go over, they also took a walk around the institute so Alec could show Lydia the things he had implemented and how well it was working, but over those two hours Alec felt even more dizzy and his headache was getting worse but he was adamant to get through it.

“ right well everything is looking good so I can approve your maternity leave from 32 weeks until 6 months after your daughter is born” Lydia stood up out of the chair a

“ thanks Lydia, would you like me to find Clary so she can open you a portal?”

“ no need, I’m in desperate need of some food so was thinking of going to get some lunch”

“ okay I’ll walk you out ”Alec stood up from his chair and took one step before he felt a wave of dizziness and the last thing he heard was Lydia shouting his name.

♡♡♡

“ WHERE IS HE?” as soon as Magnus heard Alec had fainted he immediately arrived at the institute.

“ What?”

“ MY OMEGA WHERE IS HE?” Magnus went to the grab the shadowhunters in front of him until he heard his name.

“MAGNUS!” Jace had been waiting for Magnus to arrive “He's in the infirmary, come on I’ll take you"

Magnus didnt stop once he got to Jace he just carried on walking nothing was going to slow him down, he needed to see his husband.

“Magnus you need to wait outside" when Magnus had reached the room Alec was in he was about to go in when Jace stopped him

“ I will do nothing of the sort Jace stand aside”

“ No can do, Magnus. Cat’s orders, she needs to check on Alec and the baby"

“ he’s my husband, My omega, the father of my daughter you cant expect me to wait out here and not know a damn thing" Magnus was angry and scared, he couldnt bare to lose them.

“ yeah and he’s my Parabatai, My brother, the uncle to my children and the father of my niece. You think it’s easy for me to stand here and wait because it’s not but I’m doing it cause the best chance of helping Alec is Cat"

“Well I need to be in there with him!!”

Just then Cat walked out the room.

“ Is he okay?”

“ He’s okay, he's anaemic which will have caused the dizzy spells and as for the headaches he's dehydrated, he still currently unconscious however i suspect that’s down to exhaustion”

“ And my daughter?”

“ She’s okay, heartbeat is good"

“ Can I go see him?”

“ You can in a minute but you still need to calm down, your stressing wont help him” Cat turned to Lydia “ You need to amend the start of his maternity leave to today. Drs order”

Magnus hadnt notice that Lydia was currently sitting in the room, he realised she must of be the envoy of the Clave

“ that’s fine, I will make sure I let the inquisitor know, Magnus I’m so sorry, if I had known he wasnt well I would of postpone the appointment”

“ Its fine, he insisted that he came to work today. Was you there when it happened?"

“ yeah he got up to walk me out and the rest was a blur he took one step and I saw what was happening but I couldnt make my legs move it happened so fast”

“ but you were there with him and got him immediate help so thank you” Magnus turned back to Cat “ I’m as calm as I’m going to get so _please_ Catarina let me in to see my omega”

“ Okay, follow me" Cat lead him to the room and pointed him to the chair and told him she would be back shortly to check on them.

Magnus took hold of one of Alec’s hand in his “ oh darling, I’m sorry for the things I said this morning, I just..I’ve already lost one of you I cant bare to lose you and our daughter” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s knuckles he was powerless to stop the tears from falling.

♡♡♡

Alec slowly woke up, he was feeling disorientated, he felt like he had been hit by a bus, once he realised where he was he tried to sit up in a panic

“ No you dont Alexander you need to rest" Alec felt someone put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“ what happened?” All he could remember was standing up to walk Lydia out and then the rest was black to him.

“ You passed out darling. Catarina said it was because your anaemic”

“ The baby?” Alec brought his hand to his bump.

“ she’s okay, and you will be okay however your maternity leave starts now along with bed rest. Catarina’s orders”

“ Okay" Alec couldnt help but chuckle when he saw his husband look at him in surprise “ I can listen sometimes, look Magnus I’m really sorry I didnt listen to you, I’m sorry I put mine and our daughters Life in danger, I’m so sorry"

“ Hey Alexander, I forgive you. Your not the first pregnant person to push themselves. I’m sorry also I didnt mean what I said about you being childish I just knew you wasnt well and I could stop myself from feeling over protective, I should of offered to come with you instead of trying to force you to stay when I knew full well you wouldnt stay home then at least I could of looked after you from here”

“ what’s done is done you two no point in going over what you could of done differently” Both men looked up to see Cat standing in the door way “ not sure if Magnus has told you but I’m putting you on maternity leave effective immediately and a week of bed rest”

“ Yeah Magnus mentioned it, when can I go home"

“ well we know the cause of your dizzy spells, so providing your urine sample doesn’t show high levels of protein you can go home shortly but its straight to bed and no sexual activities for at least a week, also I would to scan you before you go home"

“ Okay”

“ Your very agreeable Alexander” Magnus was surprised how his normally stubborn husband was now agreeing to things he wouldnt normally.

“ I messed up, I should of listened to my body but I didnt and I’m really trying not to think about what could of happened to me or our daughter, so if I have to go on leave now and stay in bed for the next week I’ll do it “looking back he'd been stupid and irresponsible he put his life and his daughter’s life at risk.

“ enough of that now, your both okay so let’s get you sorted and so you can get home and rest” Cat patted Alec’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of chapter 13 will be up on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92?igshid=v4nuss30a0vw tomorrow and who knows maybe I'll surprise you with another chapter as well
> 
> Keep safe
> 
> 💚💚💚


	13. Baby Names and family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New upload schedule  
> I will be attempting to post one chapter every day this week. Whether I succeed I dont know but I'm I'm attempting to try.
> 
> Enjoy some fluff :)

**_ Baby names and family Time.  _ **

“ what about Anita?

Alec looked at Magnus and scrunched his nose up, Alec was currently day 4 of his week of bed rest and three days ago Alec realised that they still hadnt agreed on the name for their daughter.

“ and I thought I would be the more picky one” Magnus closed the book of baby names and put it on the bedside table.

“ I know, I know. I just..Anita Lightwood-Bane?”

“ I’ll admit that wasnt one of my best suggestions, at this rate she will still be baby girl when she’s born” Alec watched as Magnus moved down the bed and lifted his t-shirt high enough to put his hand directly on his bump

“ Are you okay with that baby girl?, to be called baby girl forever, give one kick for yes and two kicks for no" Magnus rubbed the spot where their daughter liked to kicked and felt her kick once “ looks like she’s given us our answer she obviously likes the idea being called baby girl forever" Magnus chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s bump before moving back up the bed.

“ Silly Alpha” Alec just shook his head and chuckled and pulled Magnus in for a quick kiss. “ But your my silly Alpha”

♡♡♡

“ so what’s wrong with Stephen?” Alec glanced over at Elaine and Celine before looking back as his sister. Izzy had come over to keep Alec company whilst Magnus was with a client he couldnt rearrange for this week.

“ I’m not entirely sure, all I know was Clary showed up at our suite in the middle of the night in a panic with Celine asking if we could look after her whilst they take him to Tessa" Izzy made sure to keep her voice low so the kids wouldnt over here her

“ You dont think it has something to do with the fact that warlock blood runs in the family or the fact both Jace and Clary have pure angel blood" Alec was worried about his brother and his sister in law

“ Its a possibility that its either one of those reasons”

Just then Celine walked over to the pair and climbed up on the bed “ is Stephen going to be okay?”

“ I’m sure he will be Cece, hey do you want to feel your knew cousin kick"

“ Please”

“ Put your hand right here, this is her favourite place to kick" Celine put her hand in the spot where the baby was currently kicking.

“ Wow Uncle Alec, she’s got a good kick like Momma and aunty Izzy"

“ She does doesn’t she”

“ Can I feel unca Alec" Elaine was feeling a little left out she wanted to feel her new baby cousin kick.

“ of course E, climb on up” Alec reached out and helped Elaine up as best as he could

Just then Izzy phone rang “ are you okay here whilst I go answer this. It’s the institute” Izzy looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow hoping he would understand that it was Jace on the other side of the phone.

“ yeah of course, I’ve got my two girls with me they will look after me wont you two"

Both girls nodded their head.

“good girls, I’ll be back in a minute"

“ I know aunt Izzy is talking to daddy, I’m not silly”

Alec bit back a chuckle of course Celine wouldn’t be fooled “ of course your not Cece"

“ Celine do you want to stay and play with Elaine and help look after uncle Alec or would you like daddy to come and pick you up? Izzy reappeared in the door way.

“ I want to see Daddy"

“ Okay darling. Jace she wants you to come and pick her up, okay see you in a minute” Izzy hung up the phone “ Grandma Tessa is opening a portal for daddy in a second”

Right then Jace walked through the bedroom door “ Daddy!” Celine scrambled up off the bed and ran to her father who picked her up and held her close.

“ My madam, have you been looking after uncle Alec" Jace pressed a kiss to his daughters cheek

“ yes daddy, where’s mommy?”

“ She’s got to stay with Stephen for a few days with Grandma Tessa”

“ Is he okay?”

“ Of course he is. In fact he told me to say in these exact words to you. I love you stinky face”

Alec watched as a big smile spread across Celine’s face normally she would complain about her brother calling her stinky face but she must of guessed that if he could be calling her stinky he was okay.

“go find your shoes missy and then I thought we would stop on the way home and get some chips and burgers and ice cream”

“ yay!” Celine scrambled out of Jace’s arms and run out the room.

“ Oh I want Ice cream" Elaine pouted

“ if its okay with your mommy you can come too"

“ please momma please!” Elaine turned to Izzy with big puppy dog eyes, Alec couldnt help but chuckle.

“ well If uncle Jace doesn’t mind then of course you can"

“ go on then Elle go get your shoes"

Alec waited for Elaine to be out of ear shot “ What’s wrong with Stephen?”

“ Last night he came to get in our bed as he didnt feel well it was strange he had some kind of fit but it wasnt a fit, to be honest I was terrified so I alerted Tessa who asked for us to come to her straight away”

“ Does she have some idea of what’s happening"

“ She’s not 100% sure but there’s a chance it could be to do with either our pure angel blood or it could be from her side"

“ if it is from her side how to do you feel about it?” Alec asked

“ as long as my son is going to be okay I dont care”

Just then the two kids came running in “ come on then kiddos let’s get some lunch, will keep you both up to date and you look after my niece in there okay"

“ I will do” Alec rubbed his hand a long his bump

♡♡♡

“ Hi. Where’s Alexander?” Magnus had just arrived home, he was much later than he anticipated when he saw Izzy

“ He’s in the bath in hope it will help his poor ribs, your daughter has been wild this afternoon”

“ Oh bless, thank you for keeping him company, would you like a drink before going back”

“ it’s fine, it was nice to spend sometime with my brother. No I better not Jace has had both girls all day"

“ I’m sure Elaine is okay?”

“ Are you kidding me?, it’s Jace I’m more concerned about. Celine and Elaine together, I’ll be surprised if the institute is still standing” Izzy laughed

Magnus chuckled “That’s very true, I heard briefly today about Stephen. has there been any more news"

“ Apparently he’s had two more episodes and the last I heard Jem and Catarina was going to pay them a visit”

“ Well if you hear anymore before us please let us know, would you like a portal"

“ I will do, and if that’s alright”

“ of course”

Once Magnus saw Izzy off he made his way to find Alec once he got to the bathroom door he heard Alec talking he couldnt resist looking.

“I cant wait to meet you little one, me and your papa have been waiting for you so long that some days it doesn’t feel real. I love you so much already and even though your sibling isnt here any more I love them too.” Alec felt himself tear up. Whilst everyday he got closer to meeting his daughter he was excited to meet her however it hurt knowing he would never get to meet his other child.

“ And so do I darling” Magnus couldnt wait any longer he wanted to be by his omega side.

“ and how long have you been standing there Alpha?”

“ Long enough to know I’m so glad it was you that saved me from that circle member and that I love you so much” Magnus learned over the bath and kissed Alec like it was the last kiss he would ever give him “ right I think it’s time to get out of the bath”

“ Yeah but your going have to help me, I tried to get out earlier but I didnt have the memento to push myself up?”

“ Why didnt you ask Izzy to help you?”

“ Erm because I’m naked and I’m pretty sure my sister does not want to see me naked”

“ Oh I’m sure she wouldnt of minded” Magnus held out his hand so Alec could use his other hand to push himself out.

“ Its a damn shame about this sex ban as you look absolutely fuckable" Magnus helped him over the bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist

Alec felt himself blush, it was starting to get frustrating how he couldnt have his Alpha take him and knot him “ Well she didnt say anything about no hand jobs or blow jobs. Come on I’m dying here Alpha, I’m so horny.”

Magnus let out a loud chuckle “ Okay darling, cant have you be frustrated but if you move a muscle i will stop and you’ll get no relief”

“ Whatever you say Alpha, whatever you say" Alec pulled Magnus to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peaks will be available on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 tomorrow morning for chapter 14
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> Keep safe  
> 💚💚💚


	14. Examinations and emotions

**_ Examinations and emotions _ **

It had been 5 weeks since Alec had to abruptly stop working, after a week of bed rest Cat told him that whilst he was to take it easy he could start getting up and moving around more in fact she insisted that he was to try and go for a short walk all day.

Alec was currently pacing around the loft he just couldn’t stay still, he had his 35 week appointment with Cat and this one he was not looking forward.

“Darling, it’s going to be okay"

“Easy for you say, you’re not the one who will having to have somebody poking and prodding around your private bits”

“I know darling, but I’m going to be right there holding your hand” Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him on to his lap.

“I think I’m getting too fat for this alpha” Alec rested his head in the crook of Magnus’s neck.

“Never, Plus you’re not fat, your pregnant and gorgeous, rest on me for a bit, let your alpha look after you”

“mmhmm” Alec felt himself getting sleepy, his Alpha’s scent had always had a calming effect on him.

Half an hour later a portal opened in the living room with Cat walking in, she saw that Alec was curled up on Magnus

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, he didn’t sleep well last night between the trips to the bathroom and baby girl kicking and punching him all night he probably only managed 4 hours of solid sleep"

“Oh bless him, it’s all part and parcel of being heavily pregnant I’m afraid"

“come on sleepy head Catarina is here" Magnus gently shook Alec, Magnus couldn’t help but think he looked adorable being all sleepy.

“Mmm... can I wake up a bit before you start poking and prodding me?"

“Of course I could kill for a cup of coffee anyway”

♡♡♡

Alec was finally awake enough; they had talked about Alec not being able to sleep comfortably so Cat had suggested to try a pregnancy pillow and Magnus immediately summoned which caused him to receive a disapproving look from Alec

Now it was the moment Alec had been dreading, his examination, it was at this moment he kind of wished he had been a woman.

“Before we get started I’m going to explain what will happen. With you being a Male omega things are a little different than to a women”

“Yeah, I remember learning the difference as a kid”

“So due to the placing of a womb in a male omega, the opening to the cervix which is located inside the rectum is closed until an omega gets pregnant, but it doesn’t immediately open like your cervix it dilates through pregnancy and by 35 weeks it should be fully open.. Any questions?” Cat looked up at the pair

“No” Alec shook his head before looking at Magnus.

“If it hasn’t opened at all or enough for Alexander to give birth, is that the end of the natural birth?” Magnus looked at Alec then Cat he knew how desperately Alec wanted a natural birth

“If it hasn’t opened yet then I’m afraid a natural birth is off the cards, but if its slight open there is still a small chance it will open properly and I would have to check regularly up until week 38 and if there was no change then we would have to do an C-section.”

Alec felt his heart drop; he wanted to give birth at home with just Magnus, with Cat on standby.

“Don't despair just yet Alec, we haven't checked yet, there’s no point in getting worked up until we know what’s up”

“So how exactly do you check" Alec asked

“Well I will have to insert a spectrum into your rectum which I will then widen and then I will insert two fingers in to have a feel, you will experience some discomfort and maybe light cramping afterwards”

Alec felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster, Magnus felt the panic through the bond “Darling look at me, I’m going to be right there with you and I’m sure Catarina will go as slow as you need wont you Catarina?”

“Of course, Alec we can postpone it today if you want and look at doing it in a couple of days, I dont want to cause you to panic"

“No its fine, its going to happen sooner rather than later”

“Darling where would you like for Catarina to examine you. Our bedroom or the guest bedroom”

“Our bedroom please”

“Right well I’ll give you this gown to put on and then shout when you’re ready”

Magnus took the gown off Cat before helping Alec up off the sofa and walking to the bedroom with him. Once they were in the bedroom Alec went to pull his shirt over his head however his hands were shaking “Alpha I can’t do it”

“Yes you can" Magnus guided Alec to sit down on the bed “you’re my beautiful strong Omega, you can do anything” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Help me please”

Magnus nodded slowly he helped Alec undress and into the gown before shouting to Cat they were ready.

“How do you want me?”

“ If you could lie towards the end of the bed with your knees bent that would be great, and if Magnus could you put this sheet over Alec please whilst I sort my bits out"

Whilst Magnus was putting the sheet over Alec, cat busied herself with getting the items she needed, as well as summoning a stool.

“Magnus hold my hand please”

“Of course darling" Magnus sat to the side of Alec and took hold of his hand squeezing it to reassure him that he wasnt going anywhere.

“this will be cold but I promise it will warm up, you will now feel a little pressure, its important you try to relax, I dont want to have to cause you anymore discomfort then you will feel, okay"

Alec just nodded and closed his eyes, he couldn’t help flinch when he felt pressure against his entrance.

“You’re doing so well Alexander, I’m so proud of you"

“I will now need to open you up a little, breathe Alec it will help"

Alec tensed up, it was not comfortable at all, he didnt like it one bit “please stop" Cat immediately stopped.

“Its okay take a few deep breaths”

“I can’t do this, I’ve changed my mind I dont want to give birth naturally" Alec couldnt catch his breath, Cat looked over at Magnus.

“ Hey, Darling look at me” Magnus watched as Alec shook his head “ Come on open those beautiful eyes and look at me" Magnus waited for Alec to look at him it almost broke his heart to see him with tears in his eyes.“ What is it about this situation that is scaring you?”

“I...I...I dont know” Alec sobbed

“Is it the whole situation, or just what Cat is doing?”

“What Cat is doing, I can’t do this in labour, I can’t have someone do this to me in labour"

“Alec this wont happens in labour. The muscles will naturally loosen making it a little easier; obviously you will still have to push”

“Really?”

“Of course, when your baby girl is on her way it won’t feel so clinical, this situation is a very different one to labour, in labour you will be so focused on getting your little girl into your arms, but if this is really causing you discomfort then we can stop”

Alec thought about it whilst he hated this he really wanted to give birth to his daughter naturally, he didnt want c section if it could be helped so with that in mind he took a deep breath before telling Cat to continue.

“okay, remember to take a deep breath" before resuming her examination.

Magnus noticed Alec’s discomfort again “ Hey Alexander, Let’s talk about the nursery, I know you want to get started with only 5 weeks to go, so what colour do you think our baby girl should have on her walls"

“I don’t know about colour but I was thinking maybe we could ask Clary to do a painting on one wall" Alec flinched as he felt Cat fingers enter him, he tried to concentrate on Magnus.

“I love that idea, what do you think she should paint any ideas?”

“I was thinking maybe a woods with Flowers and different wild life animals” Whilst Alec felt everything that Cat was doing he was to focussed on talking about the nursery with Magnus

“That sounds lovely, Maybe a light, pastel green for the rest of the walls what do you think love?”

“Hmm, I think that would look nice, then maybe we should get white furniture for her room” Alec felt Cat finishing up her examination.

“All done Alec, you can sit up now”

Magnus helped Alec pull himself into a sitting position “So what’s the verdict Cat?"

“Everything is as it should be, I can’t see a reason why your body wont cope with natural childbirth, also Alec your cervix is about 1cm dialated”

“What? Is that normal?” Magnus looked at cat in shock, he felt his heart pounding, he was scared surely it was too early

“Magnus its normal, don’t panic, sometimes it happens, but it’s nothing to worry about I promise. So does anyone have any questions?"

“Nope. Magnus?”

“With Alec being slightly dilated is it still safe to have sex" Magnus watched as both Cat and Alec rolled their eyes “what? An alpha needs to know these things"

“Yes sex is absolutely fine; however I would at least wait a few days to give any irritation I may have caused to ease. Anything else?”

“Nope that was it"

“Okay, well I will see you guys in 2 weeks okay and as well as checking baby’s position, we should go over a labour plan”

“Sounds good to me”


	15. 36 weeks pregnant

**_ 36 weeks pregnant _ **

“Oh fuck, alpha right there” Alec pushed back on Magnus cock whilst gripping onto the headboard with one hand and stroking himself with the other

Magnus pressed kisses along the back on Alec’s neck whilst he rocked in and out of Alec, this was the 3rd time this morning days they were having sex, Alec’s sex drive had seem to rocket in the last 4 days “My good omega taking his Alpha’s cock, you love my cock in this hole of yours” Magnus reached round to cup Alec’s chest and play with his nipples.

Alec was now 36 weeks pregnant and it was like all of a sudden over night Alec’s chest and nipples had become swollen, it had freaked Alec out a little but Cat had reassured him it was normal and a good thing it just mean his body was getting ready to be able to feed his daughter

“Oh shit" Alec clenched around Magnus “god damn it Magnus, I want your knot please!”

“ we need to change positions if you want to tie baby” Magnus pulled out and pushed two fingers into Alec’s hole, Alec rested his head on the headboard letting out a series of Whimpers as Magnus rubbed his fingers again his prostate.

“Nuh uh. Like this Alpha" Alec couldn’t help but push back on Magnus’s fingers.

“Alexander this is not a comfortable position for that, come on, onto your side” Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec and encouraged Alec to move and lie on his side. “I promise you once baby girl, who still needs a name by the way is born I will knot you in all the crazy positions you want"

“Eugh fine but you better make me cum first” That was another thing that was knew Alec seemed to get even more cranky than what was usual for him and quite quickly.

“Yes dear” Magnus lined himself up behind Alec and pushed in hard until he was buried deep inside, he reached over Alec and rolling his nipple between his fingers.

“Oh fuck, keep doing that" Alec was pushing himself back on Magnus cock, he was going crazy with the dual sensation of being filled by Magnus’s cock and the stimulation on his nipple.

“God your such a bossy bottom this morning” Magnus continued to roll Alec’s nipples between his fingers occasionally running a nail across it “cum for me Alexander"

“ Oh fuck" Alec took his cock in his hand and stroke it until he came all over his hand and clenching down on Magnus’s cock.

Magnus couldnt hold back any longer, he let go of Alec’s nipple and took hold of his hip before withdrawing as much as his knot would allow him and pushed forward coming deep inside Alec, locking the two together

♡♡♡

“Hey Clary” Alec let her into the flat. Magnus had a client later that morning but he was finding now Alec was getting closer to his due date he was to over protective to have strangers near his omega but with only four weeks to go he didnt like leaving Alec by himself so Alec reluctantly agreed to let his family come look after him.

“Wow look at you, you look ready to pop" Clary placed her hand on Alec’s bump. “How long left to go?"

“Tell me about it, I feel like a penguin with all the waddling I do lately, just around 4 weeks to go”

“And how are you feeling about it?”

“To be honest excited, nervous, scared all rolled into one, how’s Stephen?”

“ I remember feeling like that but as soon as she’s in your arms all of that will be forgotten, He’s okay between Tessa and Magnus, he seems to have a bit more control of his powers, apparently Tessa and Magnus are impressed with how quickly he’s got a handle on controlling his magic, thank you for that by the way"

“Oh I did nothing, as soon as we heard that he Stephen also had warlock powers Magnus immediately jumped into action, he wanted to help his nephew, he didnt want him to ever feel like he did once"

“ He’s a good man, I’m so glad you have him, anyway I’ve done a rough sketch of the woodland scene, here let me show you" Clary pulled out her sketch book and past it to Alec “ please tell me if there is anything you want me to change or add”

Alec took the sketch book and walked over to the sofa to sit down whilst he had a look, Clary watched as Alec looked over the sketch what she didnt expect was to see Alec in tears, she was slightly worried it wasnt quite he envisioned “If you dont like it, I can do it again I want it to be perfect for you two and the little miss”

“What?! Why would you think... Oh the tears, dont mind me, I just get very emotional lately apparently it’s the hormones. I absolutely love it, its perfect Clary, Thank you" Alec stood up and hugged Clary

“Your welcome Alec, I’m so glad you love it. As for the crying completely normal I remember with the twins that I use to cry over everything, I remember just crying over Jace saying I love you before he went out on patrol”

“Well this was one of the better reasons I’ve cried, the other day I cried over the fact Magnus said morning” Alec chuckled

“Oh god. The things we go through for our baby’s ey?”

“but I wouldnt trade it for the world"

♡♡♡

Magnus had just stepped through the portal when he noticed Alec fast asleep on the sofa cradling his bump, he was about to walk over and press a kiss to his cheek when he heard a Noise from what would be the baby's nursery so instead he went to see what happened.

“Everything okay here biscuit”

“Yeah, I just dropped the paint brush. I didnt wake Alec up did I?”

“Oh no he is still asleep. Biscuit this absolutely beautiful” Magnus took in the work that Clary had done so far.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it”

“Do you know how long he’s been asleep for?”

Clary picked up her phone “about 3 hours, he was complaining of backache earlier and wasnt feeling 100% but growing a baby is not an easy job"

“I thought I heard your voice"

Magnus turned around to find Alec in the door way “how you feeling darling?” Magnus walked up to Alec and kissed his cheek.

“Sleepy and achy. Wow Clary this is amazing. I love it and I bet baby girl will love it as well when she’s here”

“Thanks Alec. I’m so pleased you both love it, still needs finishing but need to wait for the paint to dry to do the finishing touches. But if it’s alright I need to get going, I promised Izzy I’d do patrol with her.”

“Would you like a portal biscuit?”

“Please”


	16. 37 weeks pregnant

**_ 37 weeks pregnant. _ **

Alec was currently lying up against the pillows on the bed, where he spent most of the time, it was the only place he really felt comfortable these days, part of it was that it was easier on his back but also Cat explained that the closer Alec got to delivering the more he would gravitate to the place where he felt the safest

He was currently surrounded by his mother, Izzy and Jace, they were currently waiting for the youngest Lightwood sibling to arrive, Magnus insisted he had a family day with his mother and siblings whilst he was busy with a client. Alec was telling them about the other day when he experienced some Braxton hicks contractions

“And then Magnus tripped up over his own foot and went flying and landed face first and grazed his chin on the carpet. Apparently he had only registered the word contraction and went into panic mode” Alec couldnt stop laughing at the picture in his head of Magnus who was normally so graceful tripping up over his own foot and flapping his arms like a bird trying to prevent his fall “ Ow. Sorry baby girl daddy will stop laughing at papa I promise” Alec ran his hand over the spot that his daughter booted him in.

“Naughty daddy laughing at papa, although I would of love to have seen Magnus flapping around and falling over” Jace chuckled.

“that would of be funny to see” everyone looked up to see Max lightwood standing in the doorway. Alec couldn’t believe how grown up his brother had become, like his father he was Alpha

“Max" Izzy jumped off the bed and rushed over to her brother the pull him into a hug.

“alright enough hogging max, I want my hug" Jace was next to pull him in for a hug. “Your looking well, not so little anymore ey?”

“My sweet boy, how are you?” Maryse pressed a kiss to his cheek

“I’m good thanks mom, especially now I finally get to see my family and get a little bit of a break”Max looked over at Alec “how are you and the little lady doing”

“We’re doing okay, I want my hug now but you’re going to have to come to me”

“Of course" Max walked over to Alec and leaned down to wrap his arms around Alec “missed you big brother”

“I missed you to, want to feel your niece kick”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes of course, this is her favourite place to beat me up” he grabbed Max’s hand and placed it on top of his bump.

“Wow that’s so weird... in a good way, does it hurt"

“A little but that’s more because she’s running out of room now. Cat reckons she’s going to be about 8lb when born”

Alec was really enjoying being around his family, they spent ours talking about growing up and all the stupid things Max tried to do when he younger, Alec was about to ask Max about his duties at his institute when Max phone started to ring.

“I’ll be back in a minute"

Alec noticed a look of concern flit across Max’s face before he smiled and left the room, two minutes later Max came back into the room.

“I’m really sorry but I have to leave" Max chewed his lip

“Everything okay Max" Alec couldn’t help but worry about his brother, there was obviously something wrong.

“Yeah, there’s just a problem with something I’m in charge of. It’s nothing you need to worry about; you just focus on looking after my niece in there.”

Alec didnt fully believe his brother however there wasnt a lot he could do he was due to give birth is 3 weeks he couldn’t go running off to Argentina.

“I will come and see you all when in a few weeks, sorry I couldn’t stay as long as planned” Max quickly gave everyone a hug before he headed out.

“I wonder what that is all about.” Alec watched as Max walked out of the bedroom, something seemed very off with Max, he looked very concerned, Alec looked over at his mom

“Hmm yeah, seems strange"

♡♡♡

Magnus was worried about his husband, he hadnt said more than a few words since he came home, Maryse did mention to him something about him being worried about Max but didnt go into to much detail.

“Darling, please talk to me? Is it about Max?”

“Yeah I’m just concerned about him; he seemed worried about something but tried to hide it"

“ I’m sure If it was something really bad he would of told you, plus he’s a lightwood there’s nothing phases you lot"

“ True, also it could possibly just be my hormones making me think the worse, eugh I just cant wait for her to be born and then I might not feel so crazy”

“Wont be long darling” Magnus pressed kiss to Alec’s cheek

_A few hours ago at the Argentina institute_

_Max stormed through the doors he was not happy with Jack Blackwater, he had messed up, he knew that no one should come in contact with the child without his explicit instructions_

_“I’m so sorry Max"_

_“Bit late for that? Why did you let him in to see him? You know not to.”_

_“He told me you told him that you said he could talk to him"_

_“And you believed him why?”_

_“Well he sounded pretty convincing and after all he’s your father”_

_“Wait my father shouldn’t even know about him Jack. I didnt tell him, the only people who know the exact reason for the boy being here is me, you and two others. I need all their information as soon as possible please and then push it under our door okay?” Max let out a sigh before placing his hand on Jack’s cheek_

_“ need to go see him okay, just when you have the information just come back to our room okay."_

_Max stormed off in direction of his room, he wonder what his family would think of him now, it was nice to hear the stories of him being a mischievous boy but he wasnt him anymore he was a shadowhunter that had a job to do once he reached his room he slowly walked in before locking the door, he approached the bed where he knew where he was most likely hiding, it’s where he usually hid when himself wasnt around, he crouched down beside the bed and peered under._

_“Hey Buddy I’m back"_

_“No no no"_

_“Yes it is me”_

_“No no no, Glamour" Max watched as the little boy scrunched his eyes even tighter and clench his fist, so he tried a different technique “Remember what we said if we weren’t sure. What can you ask me? That only the real Max Lightwood could answer"_

_Max watched as the boy opened one eye. “What did you say to me when you found me?"_

_“Its okay, you’re safe, I will stop anyone who will hurt you"_

_“But they are shadowhunters, you’re a shadowhunter you protect your own kind"_

_“Well I’m a lightwood and as my brother and sister would say. ‘We break noses and accept the consequences' “Max nearly fell over from the sheer force of the little boy scrambling into his arms._

_“He told me you left me all alone and weren’t ever coming back, you didnt want to deal with me"_

_“Oh Rafael I’m never going to leave you. Ever” Max held the boy as he cried and swore he would protect him at all costs or he was going to die trying._


	17. 38 weeks pregnant

**_ 38 weeks pregnant _ **

“Darling, you’ve not eaten all morning, will you just try some soup for me" Magnus crawled into the nest and pressed the back of his hand to Alec’s forehead. Magnus was worried about his omega. He hadn’t slept well and had no appetite all morning, and hadn’t left the nest either.

“I’m not hungry. I’m far too tired. Baby girl didn’t get the memo that at night she’s suppose to sleep not use Daddy’s inside as training equipment” Alec was too tired to open his eyes.

Magnus sighed he knew he should really encourage Alec to eat but he knew he would be better off picking his fights “will you at least drink something, you need to at least stay hydrated”

Alec nodded his head as he sat up “ Here you go darling” Magnus passed him the glass of water he summoned, he watched as Alec took a few sips, before he passed the cup back to Magnus and lay back down and closed his eyes. Magnus didn’t say anything he just put the cup to one side before laying down next to Alec and rubbing a soothing hand over Alec’s pregnant belly.

It was comforting to Alec knowing his Alpha was right next to him, protecting him that he dozed off.

♡♡♡

Magnus woke up from his doze to his wards alerting him to the fact Maryse was outside their home, with a quick look at Alec, he quietly crawled out the nest.

“I’m not disturbing anything" Maryse notice Magnus had no makeup on nor did he have his hair done which wasn’t like Magnus at all plus he looked tired and concerned.

“No It’s just Alexander isn’t 100% he didn’t sleep much last night nor has he eaten anything today, just had a few sips of water and that’s it"

“ completely normal at this stage in pregnancy, I remember I was like that with Alec, as long as he’s getting some fluids and keeping hydrated that the important thing. Where is he now?"

“He’s in the nest, hasn’t left it since 5am this morning, I just feel so helpless, wish I could help him"

“You are helping him you’re here aren’t you” Marys smiled “Why don’t I go get you some tea and something to eat. You need to eat as well"

“Thank you Maryse”

“No problem. It’s what mother in laws are for”

♡♡♡

Marys has been here for half an hour when Alec had made it out of the nest.

“Do you feel any better after your nap darling” Magnus held out his arm so Alec could snuggle into him.

“Hmm. Still tired and my heads all fuzzy” Alec pushed his head into Magnus shoulder he didn’t feel all that well.

“you need a drink and just a little bit to eat Alec, it will help you feel better" Maryse put her hand on Alec’s knee.

“Not hungry”

Magnus looked at Marys and mouthed that he’d been saying that all morning, Maryse sighed. “Just a little something, like soup, I can make my homemade soup for you”

“Your both not going to stop until I’ve had something to eat are you?” Alec tilted his head to look at Magnus and his mom.

“ Nope, I’m afraid not Alec, look I know what you’re going through, its rough growing a baby and your 2 weeks away from your due date but you need energy and it will make you feel better”

“Okay” Alec really couldn’t be bothered to argue anyway he was too tired and to be honest who would win an argument with their mother and their Alpha

♡♡♡

Alec had to admit that maybe his mom and Magnus had been right and that eating just a little bit helped him feel a little better.

“Feeling better darling"

“A little. Still tired. Would either of you mind if I went back to the nest for a bit”

“Of course not Alec”

“Do you want to me to come with you?”

“No you hang out with mom, I’m going to have another cat nap” Alec leaned down and kissed his husbands forehead.

“Okay darling I’ll check on you in a little bit" Magnus watched as Alec slowly walked out the living room.

“Give him a couple of days and he'll hopefully be feeling brighter" Marys gave Magnus a reassuring pat on the knee.

♡♡♡

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful, Marys had left half an hour after Alec had gone back to the nest, Magnus checked on Alec before going back to the living room to read his book.

Alec had spent the day on and off sleeping only to wake up when Magnus encouraged him to eat and drink, Magnus was starting to get even more worried, it wasn’t like him at all, he looked over at his sleeping husband and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before climbing out.

He didn’t want to go too far so he summoned his phone to ring Cat

**“Hello I’ve only got 2 minutes of my break left"**

“It’s about Alec, he’s been sleeping on and off for most of the day, I’m worried"

**“Does he have a temperature? And has he been eating and drinking today?”**

“No temperature, he didn’t eat all morning but then Maryse managed to get him to eat some soup a few hours ago and in between his Cat naps I’ve managed to get him to take some water and couple of ginger cookies”

**“As long as he’s getting some fluids and a little something to eat, I would try not to worry, but I would definitely keep an eye on him Magnus. This could very well be the start of something"**

“You mean he could be feeling like this because he might go into labour” Magnus ran his hand through his hair, he hadn’t considered this, were they prepared. Did they have everything they needed; he needed to go check the nursery.

**“Its a possibility Magnus, but it could just be something as simple as he's not feeling well and just needs the rest. If you want I can pop over after my shift finishes in two hours but I’m not too concerned”**

“I think we will be okay, but if anything changes I’ll call"

**“Okay Magnus. Give Alec my love and I’ll check in later. Bye"**

Magnus hung up the phone as he said goodbye, he was about to head out the bedroom when he heard Alec climb out.

“My beautiful omega, are you feeling any better" Magnus turned around and went over to help Alec to his feet.

“A little. My head isn’t so fuzzy but still feeling tired. What did Catarina Say?"

“Not to worry too much, it could be the start of something or maybe not but to make sure you stay hydrated and keep having little bits to eat”

“Are we ready? Do we have everything we need?” Alec felt the panic rise in his chest

“I was just going to check, but don’t worry if there’s something we need that we don’t have I’ll just summon it, Do you want to keep me company? Or do you want to go back to sleep?”

“No I think I’ll stay up a little, I think my muscles will seize up if I don’t move around a little, I’ll meet you in the nursery, and I need a pee"

♡♡♡

It was now 10pm and both men were wrapped up in each other in bed, however Alec was still awake, he had dozed for a few hours but now couldn’t get to sleep, he ran his hand of his bump and rested it where his daughter was kicking and punching about

“ come on baby girl, Calm down a little Daddy needs to sleep" Alec couldn’t help but huff when she started to kick him harder, whilst he loved to feel her kicking and moving around, it was starting to hurt now she was running out of room.

It was obvious that he wasn’t going to go to sleep anytime soon, so quietly as to not to wake Magnus, Alec untangled himself from Magnus’s arms and quietly crept out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the draw on his way out of the bedroom.

Alec stopped to get dressed before heading to the kitchen and grabbing himself a glass of water, he headed back to the living with intention of curling up on the sofa and watching some mundane show however he changed his mind and headed out to the balcony.

It was cooler than he thought it was going to be but he didn’t care, he sat down and looked out over the city

Alec couldn’t believe how much had changed in all these years, if someone had told him 9 years ago when him, Jace and Izzy went on that mission to pandemonium that he would be an openly gay man, proud to be an omega, the head of the institute, the mate of Magnus Bane as well as married to him and now having his pup, he would of shot an arrow through their leg before kicking their ass but now he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	18. Baby Lightwood Bane part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 
> 
> As you may of noticed I've uploaded 5 chapters this morning. Why you might ask? Well I'm a very impatient person haha and I cant wait any longer to share this story with you. 
> 
> You will get the last 2 chapters either friday or Saturday depending on when I get a chance to go through and edit them.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed these chapters.
> 
> 💚💚💚

**_ Baby Lightwood-Bane part 1 _ **

_ 2AM _

Magnus groaned as he woke up, it was far too early it was only 2am, he looked over at Alec’s side to find he wasn’t there, he listened out to see if he was in the bathroom but there was complete silence he climbed out of bed and went looking for his mate.   
  


He had headed towards the kitchen wondering maybe Alec had decided to get something to eat, after all he hadn’t been 100% during the day and hadn’t eaten much as he made his way through the loft he notice the balcony door was open a jar and he knew he had closed it last night, as he got closer he saw there on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders was Alec and even though he was wearing a t shirt that was obviously way to small for him due to the way it was riding up over his bump and a tatty pair of sweatpants Magnus still found him as attractive as ever.

“what you doing out here Love, its cold out here" Magnus slowly made his way to Alec and sat down beside him.   
  
“couldn’t sleep, just feeling restless tonight" Alec leaned into Magnus “plus your daughter has been going crazy, hasn’t seemed to settle at all"

Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s bump and rested where their daughter currently was kicking. “ baby girl daddy is tired, do you think you could just let your daddy get a little bit of rest, after all it won’t be long until you make your arrival and daddy needs his strength ” Magnus was greeted by their little girl giving an even harder kick.

“Oops sorry I think I excited her" Magnus kept a gentle rub over the spot.

“Hmm its okay, she’s just saying hi to her papa”

Both men didn’t speak anymore they just looked out at the city, Magnus kept his hand on Alec’s bump, after half an hour he felt Alec shiver.

“Come on your getting cold, let’s go to bed”

Alec didn’t say anything he just allowed himself to be pulled up and taken to bed.

♡♡♡

**_ 4am _ **

Alec woke up an hour later, he didn’t feel very well his back was aching, and whilst he didn’t feel any contractions his stomach felt very heavy and achy. He was fed up of feeling like crap, if he had to put up with this tor another 2 weeks he may just go crazy.

He looked over at Magnus who was still fast asleep, part of him wanted to wake him up and shout and him telling him that this was all his fault but he knew it was irrational and plus Magnus needed his sleep just as much as he did.

Maybe all he needed was the toilet, a drink and just to move around for a bit however he had only made it to the bedroom door when he felt a sharp pain go across his bump and something wet down the inside of his legs.

Briefly Alec thought he may of wet himself then it hit him.

**_Shit my water broke. I’m in labour._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how about that then... baby Lightwood-Bane is on her way. 
> 
> Look out for sneak peeks on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 
> 
> Stay safe and see you all at the end of the week :) 
> 
> 💚💚💚


	19. Baby Lightwood Bane part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Natural childbirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont talk on to much here as I think everyone has been waiting for this moment.
> 
> It's time to meet baby girl Lightwood-Bane!

**_ Baby Lightwood-Bane part 2 _ **

Alec gripped hold of the side of the Chest of draws as he felt a contraction hit him, the intensity made him cry out in pain, he looked over at Magnus on the bed who hadn’t even stirred. “ Magnus wake up" but there was no reply, he thought about shouting but no, Magnus needed to sleep he could do this, he could wait it out alone for a few hours. Slowly he made his way out of the bedroom to the living room, he tried sitting down, standing up, walking around, leaning over the back of the sofa but nothing helped with easing the pain of the contractions, he couldn’t do it alone. He needed his Alpha.

Gingerly he made his way back to the bedroom before coming to a stop at the end of the bed he felt bad that he was going to have to wake Magnus up for the 2nd time tonight. Gently he nudged his husband’s leg“ Magnus" Nothing. He tried again. “Magnus" This time Magnus mumbled something before rolling on to his front. Alec couldn’t believe it, he needed Magnus and he wasn’t waking up.

Alec felt his bump tighten once more, he leaned over as much as he could to try and ease the pain, once the contraction had passed and Magnus still hadn’t woken up, Alec felt his temper rising.

“ MAGNUS, MAGNUS. IF YOU DONT WAKE UP RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO PUT AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR ARM!!” Alec growled as shook Magnus leg violently.

Magnus abruptly woke up and rolled over before sitting up “ Darling what’s wrong?”

“ I’m in fucking labour that’s what’s wrong!!” Alec felt his bump tighten and this time he let out a painful groan.

Magnus was still not quite with it, he didn’t quite understand what his husband was talking about and then it hit him “ Shit you’re in labour” Magnus kicked back the covers and crawled down to the end of the bed where Alec was.

“ How long ago did you go into labour?”

“ Waters went and the contractions started at the same time which was about 20 minutes ago” Alec felt his bump tightening once more

“ Breathe darling" Magnus took one of Alec’s hand “ there we go darling, you’re doing so good, here sit down and I’ll ring Catarina” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s hand before standing up to let Alec sit down.

“ Don’t leave Alpha” Alec held Magnus’s hand tighter

“ I’m not darling, I’m just getting my phone” Magnus reached for his phone with his other hand, he dialled Cats number his eyes not leaving Alec’s.

**“Magnus its 4am"**

“Alexander is in labour"

**“ Has his waters gone or is he having any contractions?”**

“ Both his waters went..” Magnus checked the clock to see what time it was “ about 25 minutes ago now and he’s also been having contractions since"

**“ Okay. I need to go wake Madzie up and send her to Tessa’s and I’ll be right over. Make sure he drinks plenty to keep his energy up and to stay hydrated. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Oh and congratulations by the way Magnus your about to be a father”**

Magnus hung up the phone before turning his attention on Alec “ She’s just waking Madzie up and sending her to Tessa’s and will be here as soon as possible okay darling. She also says that you need to keep drinking to stay hydrated”

“ I can’t do this Magnus, I’m not ready for her to come yet"

“ Darling, look at me, this is happening now whether we want it to or not, but I promise you I’ll here every step of the way and its going to be all worth it when Catarina places her in your arms for the first time. Okay you can do this, you’re my beautiful strong Omega"

♡♡♡

30 minutes later Cat stepped through the portal, Alec was currently stood up with leaning against Magnus who was swaying with him to try and ease some pain.

Cat took a minute to take in the sight of the pair, it was hard to see one of her favourite people in the world in so much discomfort. Cat waited for Magnus to look up and give her permission to approach because as much as she needed to check on Alec, Magnus was Alec’s Alpha and would currently be extra protective of his Omega as he was in a vulnerable state.

Magnus looked up at Cat, with his Cat eyes on full alert, briefly he felt a surge of protectiveness and couldn’t stop the quiet growl leave his throat. Alec whimpered against Magnus which shook him out of his trance, he nodded at Cat giving her permission to approach

“ Hey Alec. You doing okay?" Cat came up next to them and placed her hand on his back.

“ Mmhmm” Alec stayed where he was, he wasn’t ready to let go of Magnus.

“ How is he doing” Cat looked at Magnus knowing that she would get more of a response from him instead.

“ meh, in a lot of discomfort and he’s been sick a couple of times”

Cat nodded before turning to Alec once again “ Alec can I check to see how dilated you are?”

Alec nodded although made no effort to step away from Magnus.

“ I’ll give you two a minute” Cat smiled before heading out to the living room.

“ come on Alexander, let’s get you sorted and onto the bed" Magnus helped him out of boxers and on to the bed before putting a sheet over him before calling Cat back into the room.

Cat sat to the side of Alec “ let me know if you need me to stop at anytime"

Alec felt Cats fingers probe at his entrance, he could help put whimper, it wasn’t that it was painful it was just uncomfortable due to the fact everything was a little sensitive and swollen

“ You’re doing so well. My brave, strong beautiful Omega” Magnus leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Alec let out a painful cry.

“ I know it’s uncomfortable, I won’t be much longer”

Alec turned his head to the side and looked at Magnus.” Next time you give birth Alpha”

Magnus tried not to chuckle “unfortunately darling, I don’t have womb nor do I have the ability to grow one or I would take your place in a heartbeat”

“ All done, Alec. Your 4cm dilated”

“ Already?” Magnus hadn’t expected that, he knew generally that first babies could take a while, he helped Alec to sit up.

“ Yeah chances are you’ve probably been dilating over the last few days, I would probably try and get a little bit of rest because it won’t be long until they should get closer together”

“ You won’t go anywhere?” Alec knew he must have sounded a bit child like however he didn’t care.

“ of course Alec, I’ll be in the loft the whole time, just like we planned remember, now get some sleep and I’ll be in the living room" Cat grabbed the bag she had brought with her before smiling at the pair and leaving.

“ Catharina’s right, we should get some rest" Magnus ran a soothing hand over Alec’s back.

“ Will you hold me Alpha?”

“ Of course darling. Let’s get you into bed” Magnus got himself comfy leaning against the pillows and encouraged Alec to come and sit between his legs, just as he got comfy another contraction washed over Alec.

“ oh fuck" Alec leaned forward and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Darling its okay, remember to breathe through it” this was breaking Magnus’s heart, his omega was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Once the contraction past Alec slumped back against Magnus, Magnus quickly summoned Alec a glass of water and held the straw to his lips “ little sips, that’s it. You’re doing amazing, I’m so proud of you”

♡♡♡

It was now about 8am it at been 3 hours since Alec’s contractions started, the contractions had started to get closer together about 2 hours ago, originally Alec didn’t want any pain relief whatsoever however that changed when the contractions got stronger so Cat summoned some gas and air for him, he was currently in the bath under the watchful eye of cat.

Magnus was currently in the kitchen waiting for Maryse to arrive, Alec had asked Magnus to call for her, originally Alec had just wanted it to be him and Magnus with Cat nearby but he now wanted his mom as well.

“Hello” Maryse had let herself into the loft, when Magnus rang her half an hour ago to tell her that Alec was currently in labour and he wanted her to be there she didn’t waste any time in getting there, she had only been at Elaine’s birth due to the fact Clary and Jace had been in Idris when Clary had the twins, so this was the 2nd time she would be there to see one of her children give birth and knowing how long these two had waited for this moment it made it even more emotional.

Magnus appeared in the living room he had been out in the kitchen collecting him when he had heard Maryse let herself “ he’s in the bathtub with Catarina keeping an eye on him"

“ What happened to your cheek? And why are you out here?”

“ I forgot about that. Alec was going through a particularly tough moment and I kind of lost a little bit of control and I think he sensed it through the bond and it may of upset him and he did what his instincts told him and well this happened “ Magnus pointed to his cheek before carrying on “and well I was albeit ordered to step away and calm down. I just hate seeing him in pain” Magnus ran his hand through his flat hair.

“ Oh Magnus of course you hate seeing him in pain, he’s your mate. Are you okay here whilst I go check in on him"

“Yes don’t worry about me. He needs you"

“I’ll be back in a moment” Maryse pulled Magnus in for a brief hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek before going off to find Alec.

Once she reached the bathroom she saw Alec resting his head on the side of the bath with his eyes close whilst Catarina sat beside the bath, stroking his head.

“ Everything okay in here?” Maryse kept her voice low last thing she wanted was to startle her son.

“ Yeah he just had another contraction and they are getting harder" Catarina looked over at Maryse from where she was kneeling “ How’s Magnus?”

“ He’s okay, I think he’s struggling not being in here with him"

“ I’ll go see to him, Alec should be having another contraction within the few seconds the gas and air is here if he should want it which he probably will. Alec I’m going to go see Magnus but your mom is here okay"

Maryse watched as Alec made no effort to look up, he just grunted in acknowledgement. “ My sweet boy, I’m so proud of you I know this isn’t easy but you’re doing a fantastic job” Maryse was just about to run her fingers through when Alec moved and gripped the side of the bath.

Magnus was with Cat in the living room when he heard Alec let out an ear piercing scream, Magnus let out a growl before starting to make his way through the living room however in what was a risky move Catarina grabbed him “oh no you don’t Magnus"

“ He’s my mate, I have to be there”

“ Not in this condition you can’t. Listen to me closely, yes he is your mate however he is also an omega who is in labour and extremely vulnerable, you go in there worked up like this and he will only see you as a threat and will end up attacking you again and this time you might not be so lucky to come away with just some scratches. I want nothing but to let you go be with him but you need to get some control back, he’s⁶ not alone, he’s safe with his mother so sit down”

Magnus knew Cat was right, he couldn’t go in like this, it had been a shock to Magnus when Alec went for him, he knew it was his own fault Alec had felt him worked up through the bond so he sit back down.

It had been an hour since Magnus was made to sit down, it had been hard listening to Alec in pain but with each passing contraction Magnus had learnt to control himself better, he was about to ask Cat to be allowed back in when Maryse came out to them.

“ He’s finding it extremely difficult, he wants you to come and check him, and also he’s calling for Magnus”

“ Okay, we will be there in a second”

Maryse nodded before turning around and heading back to her son.

“ You get worked up like that again, I will remove you Magnus. Do you understand?”

“ Yeah I understand”

“ Very well let’s go see, if your daughter is ready to make her entrance into the world”

When they reached the bedroom Alec was currently knelt by the side of the bed leaning over it screaming into the covers, Magnus immediately rushed to his side and knelt beside him rubbing his back.

“ I’m so proud of you darling

“Imsorryiattackedyou" Alec mumbled into the pillow

“ You were protecting you and our baby, I’m sorry I got worked up and caused you unnecessary stress, I promise to be calmer. Are you okay to let Cat check you”

“ Doihavetomove?” Alec still made no effort to move.

“ I’m sure you Catarina can check you this way” Magnus looked over at her.

“ Of course" Cat crouched behind Alec who had just a towel wrapped round his waist when he felt Cat's fingers enter his entrance he let out a whimper.

“ I’m sorry Alec, I know it’s uncomfortable I’ll try and be quick”

Alec reached out for Magnus’s hand “ I don’t want any more babies Magnus, please I can’t do this again, I know we waited so long for her but I don’t want to do this again"

“ Okay Alexander, whatever you want I want” Magnus leaned down to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“ All done. You’re fully dilated, I could also feel her head so we don’t need to wait for her to move down. Do you want to try and give birth in this position?”

“ Mmm”

“ Okay on the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and push into your bottom, almost like you’re going for a poo”

Alec bore down and pushed. “ ...3.2.1 and relax, well done Alec, take a breather for a 2nd and then I want you to push the same way again okay”

♡♡♡

Alec had been pushing for over half an hour, his knees hurt, his stomach hurt, he was tired not to mention his lower half felt like it was on fire. “I don’t want to do this anymore, I’m tired, and she obviously doesn’t want to come out yet”

Hearing the pain and exhaustion in Alec’s voice broke Magnus’s heart, he was so proud of his mate. There would be no way he himself could be strong enough to go through labour.

“I know you’re tired Alec, and it may feel like she’s not moving but I promise she is. Let’s get you up on the bed and lying propped up”

All Alec could do was nod, Magnus took one side of Alec whilst Maryse took the other side and helped him up on to his feet.

“ Lie up propped up against the pillows" Cat put a few pillows at the top of the bed and stepped aside so they could get Alec on to the bed, they had just got Alec on to the bed when another contraction began.

“ On the next contraction I need you to push a bit harder”

“ No" Alec flopped back against the pillows “I can’t do this, this isn’t right” He looked over at Magnus with tears in his eyes.

“ What isn’t right darling?”

“ That we only get one child, how am I going to be able to keep our child safe in the outside world when I couldn’t even keep one of them safe inside of me. I’m a crap Omega who can’t do anything right" Alec gripped Magnus’s hand as he felt his bump tighten again, he took a deep breath and pushed until the contraction subsided once it finished he let the tears fall.

Magnus heart shattered, not only was his omega extremely tired physically but emotionally he was worn out to, Magnus opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t know what to say so instead he pressed a kiss to Alec’s hand.

Maryse walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed next to Alec before taking his hand. “ life is terribly cruel at times Alec, and what happened to you and Magnus wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right but in no certain terms does that make you a terrible Omega nor is it your fault, as hard as it is these things happen, it doesn’t make it fair, it doesn’t make right but they happen and you have every right to want to mourn the loss especially right now but your baby girl is counting on you, she wants to come and meet her daddy and papa”

“ your mom is right darling, our little girl is wanting to come and meet us and we want to meet her just as much don’t we darling" Alec nodded at Magnus “ Well then let’s meet our daughter Alexander” Alec tightened his hold on Magnus and pushed with everything he had, once the contraction passed Alec let go of Magnus’s hand before leaning back on the pillows out of breathe.

“ That was very good Alec. However we need to change tactics a bit, she’s having a little trouble as she doesn’t have very much space. I need Magnus to take one of your legs and your mom to take the other is that okay?”

Alec nodded, he was past the point of caring about privacy he just wanted his daughter out now.

“ Magnus take one of his legs behind the knee and Maryse if you could do the same with the other leg"

Both Maryse and Magnus did as they were instructed “ right on the next contraction I want you to do the same as before so chin to your chest but this time, Magnus and your mom are going to hold your legs back for you so you can just concentrate on pushing”

Alec didn’t have long before the next contraction waved over him, he took a deep breath and pushed

“ Well done Alec, she’s starting to crown, the top of her head is right there. You can feel it if you want"

Whilst pushing Alec reached down and felt the top of his daughters head briefly, Magnus could resist looking down “Wow that’s so amazing darling.”

“ I’m so proud of you Alec, thank you for allowing me to be part of this, thank you for making me a grandmother a 4th time" Maryse ran her free hand over Alec’s hair before pushing it back out of his eyes.

“ Take a breather Alec, you’ve done so well, on the next contraction, I want you to push until I tell you to stop okay, its important you stop when I tell you as we don’t want you to tear” Cat placed her hand on top of Alec’s bump “ remember chin to chest and stop when I tell you"

Alec suddenly felt a renewal of energy he was adamant that his daughter was going to be born sooner rather than later, he took a deep breath before clenching his teeth together and pushing with everything he had, he felt the pressure of his daughters head against his entrance.

“ Stop Alec and just give little pants, let her head come out slowly”

“ Oh fuck it burns" Alec moved head to the side and screamed into as much of the pillow he could.

“ Is it suppose to feel like that” Magnus looked back and forth between Cat and Maryse worried.

Maryse gave Magnus a reassuring smile “ completely normal Magnus”

“ Well done Alec, her heads out, won’t be long and you will be holding your beautiful baby girl”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s temple. I am so proud of you, my beautiful strong Omega, you are so amazing”

“ Come on Alec, it’s time to meet your daughter” Cat nodded at Alec. Alec nodded back before taking one last deep breathe, one minutes he was pushing the shoulders out the next he felt her small body slide from his, he collapsed against the pillows breathing hard.

Cat couldn’t stop the tears from forming her two best friends finally had their wish they were finally parents. “ Congratulations Daddy and Papa, One beautiful baby girl” Cat placed their daughter on Alec’s chest.

Maryse felt herself tear up watching Magnus smile and chuckle as he pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head before sharing an emotional kiss with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a boo boo counting these chapters there is actually 2 more chapters after this :) will try my hardest to get both edited and up as soon as possible.
> 
> There will be no sneak peeks of the last two chapters because as soon as they are edited I will post them straight up.
> 
> Stay safe and thank you for reading.


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Male breastfeeding.

**_ New beginnings _ **

It had been two hours since baby Lightwood-Bane made her entrance into the world, Magnus had cut the cord before Cat had taken her to clean her up, it was no wonder Alec had trouble giving birth to her she came out weighing a perfect 8lb 13oz 2 weeks early, Once Cat had given her a clean bill of health she passed her to Magnus who put her diaper on whilst Cat had made sure Alec was okay and comfy enough.

Alec was now sitting up against the pillows holding his daughter to his chest with a blanket keeping both of them warm whilst getting skin on skin time, Magnus was sat next to him with his arm around his family

“ Alpha look at her, she’s perfect" Alec couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter and he didnt want to.

“She is isnt she, I’m so proud of you my beautiful brave strong Omega” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's temple

“ does she have a name yet?” Maryse was sat the other side of Alec, stroking a finger over her granddaughters cheek

“ yep she does, meet Delilah Maryse Lightwood-Bane” Alec smiled at his mother.

Maryse couldnt stop the gentle sob leave her throat “ really? After me?”

“ Of course mom, Elaine has Clary name as her middle name, Celine has Isabelle as her middle name it only seemed fitting that this little girl has yours”

“ Oh Alec, Magnus you have no idea what this means to me, thank you. Thank you for giving me another granddaughter”

“ Your welcome Maryse”

Alec was about to say something when Delilah let out a little whimper "shhshh, its okay Delilah daddy’s here. He pressed a kiss to his daughters head

"It seems like she could be ready for her first feed" Cat had reappeared in the bedroom, Magnus and Alec insisted that she was to go and get her self a cup of coffee and something to eat after all she had been up with them since 4am.” would you like to give breastfeeding a try? I know that was something you had expressed interest in"

" Yeh I do" Alec kept his eyes on Delilah who was fussing even more.

" First things first you need to hold in your arms and line her nose up with his nipple"

Alec did as he was instructed, almost immediately Delilah latched on to his nipple, Alec let out a surprised gasp, it was a strange sensation.

" look at that your both a natural"

" how will i know when she’s finished?"

" She may unlatch herself but if she doesn’t then her suck-swallowing pattern will change to four sucks per one swallow and when that happens you need to press your pinkie finger in the side of her mouth to unlatch her. she may wake up and want more and if that happens latch her on to the other side however in the early days she was feed little and often"

"Thank you Cat"

“ your welcome, I would love to stay and watch your first moments together but I need to get Madzie from Tessa. Unless you need me to stay"

Magnus looked at husband and daughter before looking back at Cat “ I think we will be okay, after all your only a portal away, please say hi to Madzie for us and bring her to see us soon”

“ Of course I will, you know she will be wanting to meet Delilah, will see you both soon”

♡♡♡

It was a few hours later, Alec was feeding their daughter again, his mom had left not long after she latched on, she told them she would go make the announcement to the Herondale/Lewis bunch.

“ How are you feeling darling?”

“ Tired, sore, achy, hungry,sad,happy, in love"

“sad?”

“ Yeah, dont get me wrong I love Delilah so much and I’m so grateful that we have her, I just miss our other baby and Delilah birth just reminds me that they arent here” Alec rested his head on Magnus’s shoulders

“ I feel the same darling but we need to focus on the brighter side, Delilah is here with us, she needs us”

“ That is true. I think she’s finished” Alec helped their daughter unlatch before carefully passing her to Magnus “ can you burb her whilst I go to the toilet"

“ of course Darling” Magnus took their tiny little girl and placed her on his shoulder, he watched Alec as he made his way out of bed.

Delilah was fast asleep on Magnus chest when Alec came back.” Do you want her back"

“ I need some sleep, will you hold her I’m to afraid to sleep with her on me but I dont want her to far away either”

“ Of course darling, you get some sleep and we will be right here for when you wake up or when little miss needs feeding again” Magnus watched Alec snuggle down under the quilt and closed his eyes, with one hand he gently stroked Alec’s head all whilst keeping Delilah in place.

_ Two days later. _

Alec woke to the sound loud shrill of Delilah's cry he glanced at the clock and noticed it had been half an hour since he last fed her, he took a quick glance at his sleeping husband before throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed.

“ Shh. Shh. Shh baby girl daddy’s here" He reached into the basket and picked her up and brought her to his shoulder “ let’s change that dirty diaper and then daddy can feed you okay"

Once they reached the nursery he laid her down on the changing table and quickly changed her nappy before going and sitting in the rocking chair his mother had brought for him.

Alec quickly removed his t-shirt and brought Delilah to his chest who was quick to latch on, once he made sure she was latched on properly he leaned back in the chair closing his eyes and gently rocked back and forth.

He couldnt believe his and Magnus daughter was already two days old, apart from him mom popping into drop food off no one else had met her, he had warned everyone before Delilah was born he wanted time with Magnus and their daughter, of course they received fire messages and Texts congratulations but they had did as they were asked however in just a few hours they were all coming to meet her, Alec was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“ What you doing in here" Magnus crouched down next to his family.

“ didnt want to wake you, she woke up hungry and needed feeding" Alec glanced down at his daughter who had finished feeding and was sleeping again.

“ How long did she go between feeds this time” Magnus reached up and grabbed a cloth off the side and put it on his shoulder before taking Delilah in his arms and standing up to burb her

“ 30 minutes but I think her dirty diaper woke her up ” Alec grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

“ Bless her, come on darling let’s go back to bed" Magnus held out his free hand and helped Alec up

“ can we got to the nest, I want to be close to her but I’m terrified that she will end up under the quilt”

“ Of course Alexander”

Once they made it back to the bedroom Alec climbed in first and held his arms out to take Delilah and settled her down next to him and placed his hand gently on her. 

Magnus smiled at the protective gesture before climbing in after his family “ I love you Alexander”

“ I love you to Magnus”

♡♡♡

“ Right what did we say before we got here" Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary all looked at the children sternly.

“ Uncle Alec has just had a baby so not to crowd him”

“ very good. Now let’s go meet your new cousin"

Jace knocked on the door.

“Oh so it takes us having a baby for you to learn to knock then blondie” Magnus opened the door and let the gang in.” Come on it but quietly Alexander and baby girl are napping in the nest at the moment”

“ Is he okay?”

“ yeah it’s just baby girl was awake every 30 mins to an hour last night for a feed so he’s exhausted but no doubt they will be awake soon she’s already gone over the hour mark” Magnus looked up at the clock “ can I get anyone anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice for the kids?”

Magnus summoned up everyone a drink just as Catarina, Madzie, Tessa and Jem arrived.

“ Grandma Tessa, I didnt know you and granddad Jem was coming”

“ Originally we wasnt but we were bringing Madzie home and Cat said they were coming here so rang your uncles to make sure it was okay for us to come" Tessa pulled her grandchildren in for a hug.

An hour after everyone arrived including Maryse and Luke, Alec and Delilah was still to wake up, Magnus was starting to get concerned as their daughter hadnt gone this long between feeds.

“ should I go wake them up, it’s been about two hours since her last feed and normally she’s been going 30 minutes to an hour between feeds"

“No Magnus there’s no need too if she goes another hour I would but until then leave them sleep, Alec’s milk will be coming in properly now so she will fill up and go a little longer between feeds"

“ Thanks Catarina it’s just... this is all so new so I feel like a fish out of water"

“ Magnus that is completely normal to feel that way, all new parents do” Simon placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“ Simon’s right.. yes I said it no need to look so smug mundane” Jace flashed a grin at Simon, Jace may of not liked Simon when he first met him but now he was his brother and best friend “ I remember when Clary and the twins slept an extra 10 minutes one night, I was a right old mess In fact I rang Maryse at 2 in the morning because I was freaking out so much so what your feeling is normal, Alec is your mate and that baby girl is your daughter, your going to be even more protective now"

“ Thanks Jace, means a lot”

Elaine who had just had her hair plated by Madzie whilst all the kids were watching some mundane movie came over to Magnus.

“ Unca Magnus when will we get to meet the baby and find out her name and when will unca Alec wake up"

“ Well little miss" Magnus picked her up and sat her on his lap “ she kept waking up a lot last night cause she was hungry so uncle Alec was up feeding her so both are very tired so it maybe a little while longer and as for her name we will tell you all as soon as they are up, Okay?”

“ Okay. Unca Magnus how does Unca Alec feed her" Magnus was just about to answer when Stephen spoke up “ from his boobies"

“ Stephen!” Clary glared at her son.

“ what? That’s what daddy said when I asked him" Stephen looked at his mom all innocent

“ Seriously Parabatai?”

Everyone turned their heads to see Alec standing in entrance way to the living room, Elaine scrambled off Magnus’s legs and started to run towards Alec before she remember what her mother had told her. Alec had noticed this.

“ Its okay E, come and meet your new baby cousin, you three as well" Alec gestured to Stephen, Celine and Madzie. Alec made his way over to Magnus and sat down beside him.

Madzie, the twins and Elaine all looked at the baby “ I would like you all to meet Delilah” Alec looked up at his family “ Delilah Maryse Lightwood-Bane"

“ uncle Alec Delilah is such a pretty Name"

“ Thanks Madzie"

“ Wow she’s real"

“ Err Thanks Stephen” Alec shook his head and smiled.

“ I mean” Stephen was worried he had upset Alec

“ Its okay, I know what you meant I thought that as well when I first held her and I’m her daddy”

Once the younger children had their fill of their new baby cousin they went back to watching the movie and Madzie had gone with them as she had promised Celine she would do her hair as well

“I’m so proud of you big brother” Izzy smiled at Alec

“ want to hold her?” Alec was surprised he hadnt originally planned to let anyone but him and Magnus to hold her but after seeing all his family he wanted to see them all with her.

“ Oh please" Izzy leaned down and took Delilah from Alec’s arms before standing up, Alec leaned against Magnus.

“ Hi little one. I’m your aunty Izzy. Just you wait until your older I’ll be teaching you how to fight in 5 inch heels and giving your daddy and Papa a heart attack in the process”

Alec just laughed and shook his head “ make sure you dont hog her, I’m sure everyone else here wants a cuddle"

Jace had been the next to hold her he hadnt said anything but Alec saw the tears and felt the emotion through their bond, Clary held her after, Alec saw how Clary looked at Delilah and then at Jace who was standing directly behind her, he’d bet his right hand that they would end up having another baby. Simon came after he had been a little unsure to begin with even though over time, he wasnt effected by angel blood like most vampires there was always a possibility he could lose control however sensing this Magnus stood up and took Delilah out of Clary’s arms and placed her in Simon’s arms immediately and told him to stop being ridiculous as he trusted Simon with his heart, Tessa was next, followed by Jem

Cat held her next Magnus felt his heart warm seeing his best friend hold his daughter, Luke held her next she looked so tiny in the Alpha wolfs hands, Alec would admit later it had made him nervous seeing his tiny bundle of joy in Luke’s Arms. Maryse was the last she was happy to wait as she had held her a few times over the last couple of days.

When everyone was about to leave Alec had excused himself and disappeared off the bedroom with Delilah, Magnus followed him once everyone had left, he found him sitting up on the bed nursing their daughter.

“ Looks like someone is hungry" Magnus sat down next to them a stroke his hand over Delilah’s cheek.

“ I still can’t believe she’s here and really ours. I love you Alpha”

“ neither can I darling, I love you to. We finally have a family of our own"


	21. Epilogue - 2 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end however this is not the end 😉

**_ Epilogue – 2 months later. _ **

“Shh Shh baby girl, daddy’s getting you a bottle” Magnus tried to calm down his and Alec’s 2 month old daughter.

About a month ago they had started giving Delilah some bottles of milk at night to give Alec a break so he could sleep and so that Magnus could bond with their daughter however tonight she was very restless so had both her Fathers up.

Magnus was just about to head into the nursery to check her diaper when he heard a bang from the kitchen, turning on his heel he raced into the room, first thing he noticed was Delilah’s bottle was lying on the floor spilt everywhere next he looked over at Alec who was leaning over the side clutching a piece of paper.

“ Alexander what’s wrong" Magnus was not prepared for what came next, he watched as his husband turn around with tears in his eyes.

“ Its max. He's dead"

**Protecting family coming soon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, subcribed, left comments and kudos it has meant the world to me. This has been one of my most well recieved story's.
> 
> I promise I'll try not and make you all wait to long before I start posting the sequel but in the mean time If you didnt know I have new story up called Finding our way home and there is three chapters up already.
> 
> Keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for updates and sneak peaks of current works and possible new stories. 
> 
> 💜💜💜


End file.
